FICTOBER HARRY X SEVERUS 2019
by Majo Walles
Summary: Harry es un Alpha que hasta el día en que conoció a su destinado, nunca se interesó realmente en tener una pareja. El vivía con sus padres en paz, iba a estudiar en la preparatoria en que sus padres estudiaron, y fue justamente ahí donde encontraría a su pareja destinada, a su omega y quien le haría pasar las penas del infierno antes de dar el brazo a torcer. Severus Snape.
1. 1 Felicidad

FICTOBER HARRY X SEVERUS

.

.

Resumen: Harry es un Alpha que hasta el día en que conoció a su destinado, nunca se interesó realmente en tener una pareja. El vivía con sus padres en paz, iba a estudiar en la preparatoria en que sus padres estudiaron, y fue justamente ahí donde encontraría a su pareja destinada, a su omega y quien le haría pasar las penas del infierno antes de dar el brazo a torcer. Severus Snape.

.

.

1.- Felicidad

.

.

Cuando Harry Potter llegó al colegio Hogwarts, supo que su vida cambiaría para siempre. Era un Alpha, poderoso decían algunos, sólo por que provenía de dos padres Alphas. Sus padres, Lily y James Potter, ambos le dieron la mejor vida que un joven puede pedir, pero su padre era diplomático y había recibido una innegable oferta de trabajo en Londres, algo más lejos de donde ellos vivían y Harry siempre soñó con ir a la preparatoria donde sus padres se formaron.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien, hijo? -le preguntó su madre abrazándolo en la puerta de la casa.

-Madre, estarán a seis horas de aquí, no al otro lado del mundo, así que no te preocupes, nada malo me va a pasar.

-Creemos en ti, hijo, pero me preocupa que tu condición de Alpha te lleve a tomar malas decisiones -dijo su padre poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Se preocupan de más -dijo sonriendo-, además creo que he aprendido muy bien de sus enseñanzas. Nunca atacaría a ningún omega.

-Pero si aparece tu destinado….

-¿Y si no lo hace, mami? -preguntó dulcemente-. Ustedes se aman y no son destinados, quiero encontrar una pareja así, sin un lazo que me ate.

Lily y James sonrieron, sí habían educado bien a su hijo.

…

…

Tres días, tres malditos días había mantenido su convicción Harry. Estaba a miércoles y llevaba desde el lunes asechando a su nuevo profesor de química. El profesor Severus Snape. El omega que el destino había elegido para él.

-Potter, tiene dos segundos para alejarse de mi -dijo el hombre de mirada furiosa.

-Yo no sé -decía con los ojos desorbitados. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero por la cara de mal genio de su profesor, imaginaba que él sí lo sabía.

-Dejaremos esto en claro, joven Potter, porque no pienso estar escondiéndome de sus malditas feromonas todo el día -dijo golpeando con el dedo el pecho de su quinceañero alumno-. No me interesa en lo más mínimo que seas mi pareja destinada, no voy a dejar que un mocoso como tú me domine, ni ahora ni nunca.

Esa misma tarde llegó corriendo a su casa, había tirado sus cosas por aquí y por allá y se había masturbado como poseso. No tenía idea que encontrar a su destinado lo iba a llenar de tantas sensaciones.

…

…

-Hijo, estamos en casa.

Harry bajó las escaleras corriendo. Sabía que sus padres irían ese fin de semana para ver como le había ido en sus primeros de días de clases.

-¡Encontré a mi pareja destinada!

Las maletas de los padres cayeron con un sonido sordo.

-Harry….

-Mami, lo conocí, conocí a mi omega.

-Oh, por Dios -dijo la mujer cubriéndose la boca con las manos, en el fondo feliz de que su hijo se viera así de feliz.

-¿Y quien es, hijo? -preguntó su padre negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo al ver la felicidad de su hijo cubrir cada espacio de la casa. Tomó las maletas y se dirigió a la sala.

-Mi profesor de química -dijo haciendo voltear a ambos que le vieron impactados-. Se llama Severus Snape.

Las maletas volvieron a caer al piso, pero esta vez acompañadas por los cuerpos inconscientes de sus padres.

.

.

Fin

.

.

N/A: Hola! como verán me embarque en una rapida aventura este mes, iré subiendo diariamente durante todo octubre, pequeños extractos de nuestros amores, pero siendo Harry el dominante de la relación, siendo el Alpha de su profesor. Es completamente Au, así que a prepararse.


	2. 2 Viaje

**2.- Viaje**

**.**

**.**

-Por favor, hijo, no seas exagerado, es sólo un pequeño viaje -dijo James a Harry al verlo enfurruñado en la entrada de la casa.

-Tú quieres sacarme de Hogwarts, sólo por que Severus es mi pareja.

-Demonios, hijo, no lo digas así que me da de todo.

-Además Severus no es tu pareja, Harry -dijo su madre sonriendo de lado, bien, que ella entendía todo lo que estaba pasando su retoño.

-Pero en algún momento lo será -dijo Harry decidido.

Esto había sido tan difícil. Después de que sus padres se recuperar cuando les dijo de su increíble descubrimiento, su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo. Le dijo que conocía a su destinado, que fueron juntos a Hogwarts y que no habían sido precisamente amigos. Su madre le dijo que prácticamente James Potter y Severus Snape eran enemigos acérrimos. Bien, pero eso era el pasado, ahora mismo Severus era su omega y no iba a descansar hasta que lo aceptara. Pero entonces salieron con que lo querían llevar con ellos unos días a la nueva casa que tenían por el trabajo de su padre a lo que obviamente se había negado.

-Además no es como si pudiera salir de viaje, así como así, acabo de empezar mi año escolar.

-En los primeros días no enseñan nada trascendental, Harry.

-Bien, pero es importante para mí.

-Lo único que quieres es estar cerca de Snape.

-Obvio -no había que ser un genio para entenderlo, pero parecía que sus padres sí lo creían

ahí.

-No te matará el que te vayas con tus padres de viaje por una semana.

…

…

-¡Casi lo matan! -dijo Severus furioso en la puerta de su casa.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando la puerta de su casa fue casi echada abajo, en la entrada estaba James Potter, Lily Potter y un desmayado Harry Potter en brazos de su padre.

-No sabía que el alejarlo de ti iba a provocarle algo malo -dijo Lily-, sólo habíamos planeado un viaje corto.

-¿A la china?

-¿Severus? -preguntó Harry reaccionando por fin. Había sido horrible desmayarse en cuanto pasaron tres días de haber viajado con sus padres.

-Snape para usted, joven Potter -dijo molesto aun con los inconscientes padres del chico-. Pasen -les dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Harry, consiente de que la situación estaba incomodando a su omega.

-Tuviste un colapso por la lejanía de su destinado.

-¿Tan dependiente somos el uno del otro? -preguntó impresionando, sintiendo como las energías volvían mágicamente a su cuerpo.

-Por ahora será así -dijo Severus entregándose un vaso de agua-. De verdad que ustedes tres necesitan con urgencia un manual de parejas destinadas -dijo mirando a los tres que estaban con la cabeza gacha-. Y un par de cerebros ustedes dos -dijo mirando mal a padre e hijo.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo, Severus -dijo Lily sosteniendo las manos del hombre, pero entonces Harry se había puesto de pie y había alejado a Severus de su madre en un acto completamente inconsciente.

-De verdad que necesitan con urgencia un manual -dijo Severus suspirando.

Esto sería caótico para él y su pobre salud mental.

.

.

Fin


	3. 3 Manos

**3.- Manos**

**.**

**.**

-Esto debe tener otro tipo de solución -dijo Severus Snape pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente, con sólo una de las manos, por que la otra mano estaba secuestrada, literalmente.

-Pero profesor, esto es lo mínimo que me puede dar -dijo Harry casi con los ojos brillantes.

Severus quiso decir una grosería, pero lo peor es que había sido completamente su culpa. Había cumplido con lo que les había dicho a los padres de Harry, había conseguido un manual, literal, un manual en que decía que es lo que pasaba con el organismo de los Alphas y los omegas cuando encontraban a su pareja destinada.

A decir verdad, Severus tuvo guardado ese libro desde que tenía trece años, cuando aun soñaba como un niño inocente con encontrar al Alpha de sus sueños, pero no, el tiempo pasó su cuerpo creció y su actitud se hizo cada vez más hostil. Los Alphas no gustaban de él, habían roto su corazón infinidad de veces, desde idiotas que sólo se acostaron con él cuando iba al colegio por que era "omega" a otros que se lo dijeron en la cara en medio de bochornosas declaraciones.

Toda su vida había sido un caos amoroso y por eso no se dejaría engatusar esta vez, por mucho que este niño, que cabe señalar, podría ser su hijo, le estuviera hablando de parejas destinadas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perra la vida, como para venir a traerle a su destinado en un muchachito de ojos brillantes y soñadores?

-De todas formas, el contacto físico, si bien es necesario los primeros días, no tiene por qué ser tan prolongado -dijo quitándole la mano a par de pinzas que tenía Harry por manos.

-Oh, vamos, profesor, no estoy pidiendo nada relevante.

-Más te vale -dijo poniéndose de pie-. ahora, salga de mi despacho, joven Potter, las clases están por comenzar y no quiero que estés distrayéndote en clases.

-Prometo que toda mi atención estará en usted, profesor.

Severus rodó los ojos, parecía que de verdad saldrían corazones de los ojos de Potter.

-Lo digo en serio, si te sorprendo haciendo otra cosa que no sea tomar notas en clases te prometo que no dejaré que vengas a mi despacho en las mañanas.

Harry puso cara de tragedia y salió del despacho casi corriendo, sin ver la sonrisa de lado en Severus, una que ni su propio dueño notó.

…

…

Severus estaba bebiendo un café en su despacho, mientras veía por la ventana, se podía ver el campo de futbol desde ahí y la clase que estaba teniendo deporte justo ahora era la clase de Harry.

-Te estas aprovechando de la situación a tu favor también, Severus -dijo Remus entrando en la oficina de su "viejo" amigo.

-No sé a qué te refieres -dijo al enfermero del colegio.

-Podrías simplemente darle la mano para saludarlo en la mañana y eso sería suficiente para que Harry este bien el resto del día, pero tu necesitas de más contacto.

-Bien, algo de provecho tengo que sacar de toda esta rara situación.

-Te está sirviendo, por cierto -dijo mirando por la ventana- tu piel se ve más rosada y tus manos no tiemblan.

Severus no dijo nada y siguió bebiendo su café, es verdad que también necesitaba más contacto luego de que su pareja apareciera, pero no se lo diría a Potter, sería como abrir la caja de pandora y mientras Harry se mantuviera en la ignorancia, tanto mejor para él.

.

.

Fin


	4. 4- Mirada

**4.- Mirada**

**. **

** .**

Harry no notó en cuando comenzó a pasar, pero ahora sí, lo podía sentir en la espalda como una daga que le atravesaba. Seis meses llevaba de saber quien era su pareja destinada. Seis meses en los que rogaba a diario por la atención de su omega, pero Ay Dios mío como lo atormentaba su profesor, por que en todo ese tiempo el hombre seguía siendo esquivo con él. Sólo le permitía pequeños acercamientos, como tomarse de la mano o sentarse a su lado a comer.

Había pasado la navidad, le había regalado a Severus una pulsera con su nombre grabada en él… el no recibió nada, por lo menos no ese día, por que un par de días después apareció en su puesto en el salón un CD de un grupo que amaba y sabía con certeza que había sido regalo de Severus.

Ahora lo que nos atañe, Severus le estaba mirando, le miraba desde hace días, como esperando que hiciera algo, pero Harry no daría a conocer sus planes, oh, por que tenía claro que Severus estaba esperando que él no hiciera nada bochornoso ese día. El día de su cumpleaños.

No lo atosigaría, por lo menos no dentro del colegio… o eso esperaba aguantar, por que Severus podía ser tan malditamente adorable cuando no se saba cuenta.

-Pueden retirarse -dijo Severus al terminar la clase y viendo como sus alumnos salían entre risas y parloteos, él sólo quería huir lo más rápido de ahí, pero Oh, maldito destino que siempre arruinaba sus planes, por que en cuanto se dirigió a la puerta, su mayor temor se hizo presente.

Harry Potter estaba en la puerta, regalo en mano y muy sonriente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Severus.

-Profesor Snape -le corrigió apretando los dientes.

-Pero las clases ya terminaron.

-Ese no es motivo para faltarme el respeto.

Lo que no sabía Severus es que Harry buscaba precisamente perderle el respeto. Había investigado tanto después de descubrir que Severus era su pareja que ya la información la tenía grabada a fuego, todo lo que su mente calenturienta planeaba y lo que el profesor no podía imaginar.

-Deja de mirarme así -dijo Severus incómodo.

-Usted ha estado mirándome desde hace días y yo no se lo prohíbo.

-No eres quien para prohibirme algo -dijo molesto.

-Ah, pero admite que me ha estado mirando.

-Mira, Potter…

-Profesor, sólo reciba mi regalo, no quiero molestarlo en su día especial.

Severus apretó los labios, bien, eso era maduro por parte del Alpha, así que al mal tiempo darle prisa. Casi le quitó el regalo de las manos a Harry y lo guardó en su maleta.

-Gracias -dijo tratando de salir.

-¿No va a abrirlo?

-¿Es mi regalo o el tuyo? -preguntó apartándolo de la entrada y caminando a la salida, Harry lo seguía de cerca.

-Suyo.

-Bien, entonces lo abriré cuando quiera.

Harry sonrió de lado, podía notar desde atrás las orejas rojas de Severus, pero no lo incomodaría más por el día de hoy. Después de todo aún quería que Severus dijera que sí a su idea de ir por un helado.

.

.

Fin


	5. 5- Inocente

**5.- Inocente**

**.**

**. **

En realidad, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, de un momento al otro estaba siendo llevado a la oficina del director, pero de un momento al otro el inspector del colegio lo había ido a sacar de su clase de matemáticas y le dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina del director. Urgente.

Se sintió asustado.

¿Algo habría pasado a sus padres?

¿Habrá pasado algo en su casa cuando se vino a estudias?

¿Y si dejó la cocina prendida y se quemó su casa?

-Joven Potter, pase por favor -dijo el director con cara de seriedad, adentro de la oficina había un chico más, pequeño y menudo que tiritaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Director?

-El joven Miller insiste de que fue atacado por usted ayer en la tarde cuando ya habían terminado las clases.

Harry abrió la boca impresionado

-¡Eso es mentira! -gritó indignado- ¡Ni siquiera conozco a este chico!

-Señor Potter, compórtese, por favor.

-No, ustedes me están atacando, yo no le he tocado un pelo a nadie, ni a él ni a nadie.

-¿Afirma entonces que es inocente, señor Potter?

La sangre de Harry se convirtió en hielo puro cuando se volteó y vio a Severus en la entrada, de brazos cruzados, molesto a más no poder.

-Por supuesto que sí -no podía ser que Severus de verdad creyera que él había atacado a ese chico-. Usted sabe que yo no soy así.

-Joven Potter -le llamó el director- Esto es grave.

-Di la verdad -dijo mirando al chico que le veía aterrado-. Lamento mucho si alguien de verdad te atacó, eso es terrible. Pero yo no soy así, no tengo por que ser así, tengo a mi pareja y por culpa de tus mentiras me puedes meter en muchos problemas.

-¡Tú me atacaste! -chilló el niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Me engañaste llevándome al gimnasio tras el colegió cuando nos íbamos…

-Señor Miller, tranquilo -dijo Severus poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Profesor, de verdad soy inocente -dijo Harry horrorizado.

-Señor Miller -dijo ignorando lo que decía Harry- ¿fue luego de que terminara su clase conmigo?

-Sí, profesor -dijo el chico apretándose las manos.

-Señor Miller -le dijo sosteniendo sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Quién lo atacó?

-Potter…

-Señor Miller -dijo apretando sus manos- el señor Potter llego a mi despacho en cuanto ustedes se fueron para ayudarme con un proyecto y fui yo quien lo encaminó a su casa pues se nos hizo tarde -vio como el chico lloraba con más ganas- ¿Quién lo atacó, señor Miller?

…

…

-Ese maldito -dijo Harry apretando los puños viendo por la ventana de la oficina del director como la policía se llevaba detenido al profesor de historia, el hombre había atacado a Miller y lo había amenazado diciéndole que lo acusara él.

-Creo que le debemos una disculpa, joven Potter -dijo el director cuando están sólo él, Harry y Severus en la oficina-. Severus me dijo de esto, pero necesitaba saber quien había sido el culpable.

-Me pidió ayuda porque soy el único profesor omega de aquí.

-No entiendo porque le dijo que me culpara.

-Seguramente sólo dijo un nombre al azar -dijo el director, pero Severus tenía los puños apretados y Harry sabía que él sabía que había algo más.

…

…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cálmate, Potter -dijo Severus, arrepentido de decirle a Harry lo que había pasado.

-Ese imbécil te pidió salir…

-Fue hace años, tú ni siquiera entrabas a estudiar aquí -dijo suspirando- seguramente se enteró de alguna manera que eres mi destinado y quiso sacarte de la jugada.

-Eso no le da derecho…

-Lo sé, Potter, por eso te dije que te calmaras.

Harry estaba molesto, furioso era decir poco, pero entonces Severus siempre supo que él no había sido.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Harry casi llegando al lugar donde le camino de él y Severus se dividían y cada uno iba a su casa-. Si ayer no hubiera estado contigo… ¿Le hubieras creído?

-Supongo que sí -dijo viendo divertido como Harry le veía impactado-, pero también hubiera tratado de llegar a la verdad de todas formas.

-Nunca, Severus -dijo Harry sosteniendo una de las manos de su profesor, viendo que nadie había en las calles-. Si te respeto a ti que eres mi destinado, nunca pondría un dedo sobre otro omega.

-Lo sé, Potter -dijo soltándose de la mano del chico, desde hace uno meses que los demasiados acercamientos de Harry lo hacían sentir incomodo, pero demonios, que el chico tenía quince años aún.

Harry sonrió antes de tomar valor e impulsarse para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Severus y luego correr en dirección a su casa.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, profesor!

Severus no fue capaz de reaccionar en un muy buen rato, por lo menos hasta que dejó de ver a Harry a la lejanía.

.

.

Fin


	6. 6 Gente

**6.- Gente**

**.**

**. **

Harry odiaba a todo el mundo ahora mismo. Él solía ser una persona muy pacifica, muy tranquilo, le gustaba la naturaleza y los paseos en familia y amaba a su omega. Era lo único que compartía con todo Alpha, el amor por su pareja. Sus amigos le dijeron que siempre pareció un omega, pero no, fue un Alpha y no le importaba lo que dijera la gente.

Ah, pero ahora sí, por que había empezado un nuevo año, ya tenía dieciséis años y Severus por fin le dejaba estar un poco más a su lado.

El problema es la gente era estúpida.

El idiota violador de su ex profesor de historia había revelado a todos que los escuchó a ambos y que ellos eran destinados.

Desde ese día los comentarios de la gente empezaron a molestarlo.

Llegaron comentarios muy desagradables, de que Severus le regala las calificaciones. Que tiene un romance sucio con un profesor mayor que él. Que debería de despedir a Severus por que era inmoral que le diera clases a su destinado.

La gente podría irse a la misma mierda y a él no podía importarle menos.

…

…

-¡¿Por qué ya no me darás clases?!

Severus sabía que en cuanto Harry supiera que no iba a darle más clases iba a explotar.

-Puede ser un poco menos escandaloso ¿sabes? -dijo caminando a la entrada para cerrar la puerta, demasiada gente escuchando el escandalo que Harry estaba montando.

-Esto es estúpido.

-Cuida tu boca, mocoso -dijo sentándose en su escritorio-. Fue un alivio que no nos hubieran sacado a ambos de Hogwarts por no haber informado al director de nuestra situación.

-La gente no tiene porqué meterse.

-Pero tienes que ser más consciente -dijo haciendo que se sentara frente a él-. Escucha, vamos a ir con calma.

-Ya llevamos las cosas con calma -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucha -dijo poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio-. No cambiará nada.

-Pero…

-Aún antes no podías acercarte tampoco cuando estabas en clases conmigo -dijo soltando el aire- ahora será lo mismo, podrás venir a mi despacho antes de las clases, pero aún no podrás tener más acercamiento conmigo.

-Eso es aún más injusto -dijo sonriendo más animado-. Entonces acepta tener una cita conmigo.

-No.

-Oh, por favor -dijo siguiéndolo cuando empezó a caminar a la entrada y vio divertido cuando Severus espantó a todos los que esperaban afuera a ver que es lo que pasaba con la recientemente descubierta "parejita".

-Fuera, Potter… y todos los demás también. A sus clases.

-Pero profesor.

-Largo -dijo cerrándole la pueta en la cara.

-¿Harry, de verdad eres pareja del profesor Snape?

-Sí -dijo bajando la cabeza-, pero solo por destino -dijo caminando junto a su amiga, sabiendo que todos estaban escuchándolo-. Severus no quiere tener nada conmigo, y sólo me deja darle la mano de vez en cuando para que nuestro lazo no nos mate.

-Es bueno de su parte.

-Es tortuoso para mi -dijo haciéndose la victima-. Me encantaría que la gente dejara de meteré en nuestras vidas, de todas maneras, no hacemos nada malo.

-Pero es raro que un profesor sea la pareja de su alumno.

-No lo llames así, eso lo hace más sospechoso -dijo casi llegando a su salón- somos destinados solamente, pareja no, por lo menos no aún.

-Oh, Harry, eres tan torpemente romántico -dijo la chica molestándolo.

De verdad que Harry odiaba a la gente.

.

.

Fin


	7. 7 Sueños

**7.- Sueños**

**.**

**. **

Harry entró en la habitación, las cortinas blancas, impolutas, se mecían con el suave viento que entraba a través de la ventana que estaba abierta, estaba claro, debía ser casi medio día, pero no había ruidos en la habitación, ni en ninguna parte de su casa. El aire calmado a su alrededor era alentador.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, estaba buscando a su pareja, pero no podía encontrarlo, por más puertas abiertas que hubiera frente a él.

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, fue a la sala, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Llegó entonces a la cocina, el aroma de la comida lo llamó y guio, dentro de esta estaba su pareja, caminaba de un lado para el otro tarareando una vieja canción.

Harry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Estaba deleitado con la imagen frente a él. Severus era increíble ante sus ojos. Entonces su pareja levantó la vista y lo vio, se había quedado congelado al verse descubierto.

-No deberías estar aquí -le dijo volteándose para que no le viera.

-Estaba buscándolos -dijo caminando hasta su pareja y le abrazó por atrás, ya su altura era superior a la de Severus, por lo que podía, perfectamente, ver por sobre su hombro. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Severus y vio al bebé en brazos de su pareja, con cuidado acarició la suave cara del infante de poco más de dos meses.

-No hagas eso o lo vas a despertar -dijo queriéndose alejar de los brazos de Harry.

-Por favor no te alejes -le pidió ocultando su cara en el cuello de su pareja- te hecho de menos, ¿sabes? -le dijo afianzando aún más su abrazo- desde que Albus nació que no me pones atención -dijo malcriado.

-No puedes tener celos de tu propio hijo.

-Puedo tener celos de cualquier Alpha que este a tu alrededor.

Severus negó con la cabeza, no estaba en edad de estar aguantando a su pareja siendo un niño, más aún que el que tenía en brazos.

-Bien, puede que en la noche pueda ponerte algo de atención -dijo volteando el rostro, lo justo para que Harry sonriera de lado antes de besarlo lentamente, paseando su lengua por dentro de la boca de Severus.

-Te amo demasiado, Severus, no tienes ni idea cuánto.

-Yo también, mocoso -dijo mirándolo a los ojos antes de sumergirse en otro beso.

…

…

Despertó de golpe, sudando copiosamente, no podía ser que volviera a soñar algo como eso. Se puso de pie rápido y fue a lavarse la cara, desde hace una semana que estaba soñando cosas como esas, pero no se lo diría a nadie, eso sería perjudicial para él.

Abrió la ducha y casi con desesperación se sacó la ropa para meterse bajo el agua y dejar que el suave y refrescante liquido se llevara sus pensamientos.

Severus no era así, no era un pedófilo, porque por mucho que el tiempo hubiera pasado, que Harry ya tuviera diecisiete años y estuviera a puertas de tener dieciocho, seguía siendo menor que él, por mucho que fuera su Alpha, su pareja destinada, su alumno, pero nada más que eso, le había costado horrores el mantener la distancia con Harry por tres años y no podía permitir que los malditos sueños que estaba teniendo le hicieran flaquear.

Por lo menos no hasta que Harry cumpliera los dieciocho.

.

.

.Fin


	8. 8 Dueño

**8.- Dueño**

**.**

**.**

Si a Harry le hubieran dicho, quizás hace tres años que algo como esto pasaría, no lo hubiera creído para nada, le hubiera emocionado, pero no más que eso. Si se lo hubieran dicho hace un año, hubiera dudado de ello, quizás lo hubiera creído después, pero incluso, si se lo hubieran dicho hace una semana, lo hubiera puesto en duda, pero tener a Severus, mirándolo irritado, sosteniéndolo de la solapa, tratando de elevarlo de manera infructuosa, mientras le reclamaba, sin ningún argumento, que había estado "coqueteando" con las chicas del equipo de porristas.

¿Esto era verdad?

¿Desde cuando Severus se mostraba celoso por él?

No es que la cosa le desagradara, de hecho, era increíblemente excitante que algo como esto estuviera pasando. Demasiado tiempo esperando por esto, como para que lo desaprovechara. Después de todo, ya todos en Hogwarts sabía que ellos eran destinados, de hecho, sabía que había una lista ilegal de apuesta circulando por todos lados, apostando quien daría el primer paso, o a que edad Severus se rendiría con Harry y terminaría aceptándolo.

Pero no, nunca pasó por su cabeza que Severus le estuviera haciendo una escena de celos. Este no era su Severus, para nada.

Lo bueno es que Severus era Severus, así que no armaría un escandalo en algún lugar público. Había esperado, tieso como estaca junto a la puerta del despacho, a que Harry fuera como cada día para pasar un par de minutos juntos en la mañana antes de empezar las clases. Tres años después seguían con lo mismo.

-Severus, no he estado "coqueteando" -dijo elevando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Sé que es así, lo vi -dijo apretando los puños y el entrecejo más arrugado que nunca, el cuerpo le temblaba mientras se trataba de controlar.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Harry preocupado, una cosa era que estuviera disfrutando de esto, pero ver a Severus mal no era para nada lindo-. Ey, Severus, yo no te engañaría, nunca -dijo sosteniendo sus manos, pero entonces lo notó, el cuerpo de Severus hervía. Con algo de valor se impulsó hacia adelante y pego su frente con la de un sorprendido Severus y ahí estaba, su profesor tenía fiebre.

-Aléjate -dijo Severus soltándolo y casi trastabillando al retroceder.

-No, espera, estás enfermo -dijo sosteniéndolo de los brazos-. No debiste venir a trabajar así.

-No estoy enfermo -dijo desviando el rostro, sentía que las manos de Harry le estaban quemando a través de la ropa.

-Estás hirviendo y vez cosas -dijo negando con la cabeza, pero entonces un dulce aroma que nunca había sentido le llegó de golpe, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

-Sal de aquí, Potter -dijo el mayor soltándose del agarre de Harry y corriendo a su escritorio, sabía que le pasaba, el maldito celo le había llegado y con su maldito destinado al lado, no podía tener más mala suerte. Buscaba en los cajones las pastillas y cuando abrió la boca para tomarlas su mano fue sujetada, mientras su rostro era girado a un lado para luego ser besado con desesperación. Estaba resistiéndose, no quería que esto pasara, no así ni en ese lugar, no con Harry perdiendo los sentidos por las feromonas que estaban envolviendo el lugar, tenía que tomar esas pastillas, ya. Se volteó para poder besar a Harry con fuerza, una idea había pasado por su cabeza y era su única salida justo ahora. Oh, si el mocoso quería un beso, le daría el mejor, maldita sea.

Harry sentía que, literalmente, sus pulmones estaban quedando sin aire, no era consciente de nada más que los labios de Severus contra los propios. Podía sentir en sus manos la estrecha cintura del hombre con la tela de por medio, quería más, necesitaba más, pero el aire le estaba faltando.

Severus actuó de manera en el momento que Harry se separó de el para tomar aire, él se tomó las pastillas y las tragó en seco. Tenían que servir. Abrazó a Harry por el cuello, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

-Severus, demonios -trataba de salir del abrazo, quería más, mucho más.

-Tranquilos -le dijo al oído, él mismo se estaba conteniendo, todo su cuerpo le rogaba por abrirse ante su alpha, pero no sería así y mucho menos ahora.

-**Severus, suéltame** -no podía ser. Harry, involuntariamente, había usado una voz de mando en Severus, las feromonas los estaban controlando y Severus no se pudo negar a esto.

-No hagas esto, te vas a arrepentir, Potter.

-Caro que no -dijo casi con la vista nublada-, ya me has hecho esperar demasiado, Severus, es hora de que me obedezcas.

-No eres mi dueño.

-Sí lo soy -dijo acercándolo por la cintura-. **Bésame, Severus.**

El hombre mayor trató de resistirse, pero el mandató en voz de Harry le estaba obligando, no quería que Harry lo tomara en ese lugar, muchísimo menos así, sería una violación y Harry no soportaría esto.

Besó al joven con cuidado, poniendo las manos en las mejillas de Harry, sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba relajando, las pastillas por fin estaban haciendo efecto, se suponía que eran de efecto inmediato, pero al tomarlas en seco, estas llegarían más lento a su estómago.

Demasiado tiempo ya estaba pasando, pero sabía que de un momento al otro…

-Oh, maldición -Harry se separó de Severus horrorizado. Sentía que sus sentidos se volvían menos nebulosos -Yo hice.. yo te…

-Calma, ya estás bien -dijo Severus, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, demonios, eso había estado demasiado cerca, Harry estaba casi sollozando. Sabía que había actuado bien, Harry no era el típico Alpha que hacía uso de su poder con todo omega que se pasara por delante, mucho menos con su pareja, algo como esto lo destruiría para siempre.

-Lo lamento, tanto, Severus -dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

-Ya te dije que está bien.

-Te obligué.

-Tranquilo, respira -le dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda-. No deberías de haber pasado por esto.

-Demonios, Severus, no me tengas pena -dijo saliendo de su refugio-, fui yo quien casi te viola -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Severus negó con la cabeza y besó a Harry, lento y dulce para calmarlo, ya después volvería a ignorarlo como antes, pero Harry necesitaba calmarse antes de salir a las clases.

Vaya dueño que le dio el destino.

.

.

Fin


	9. 9 playa

**9.- Playa**

**. **

**. **

-Vamos a pasear, Severus -dijo Harry arrodillando frente a su profesor, quien estaba estratégicamente escondido bajo una sombrilla.

-¿Estás demente?

-Estamos en la playa.

-No porque yo quiera

Y era verdad, estaban por terminar las clases y a los chicos los enviaron a gira de estudio, fue un drama el que se decidiera los profesores encargados para ir con los muchachos, por que Severus siempre iba con los cursos designados, pero este año iría Harry y #parejadestinada.

Ah, pero el director creía y confiaba en Severus por que el hombre aguando estoicamente cada intento de avance por parte de Harry, así que podría perfectamente ir con ellos, demás, ya Harry vivía prácticamente solo, sus padres iban cada dos o tres fines de semana a pasarlo con su hijo y así todo el chico nunca invitó a Severus a su casa, le respetaba demasiado. No es como si Severus fuera a ir de todos modos.

-Por favor, es solo un paseo.

-Odio el sol, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Claro que sí, pero la avenida esta llena de palmeras con agradable sombra y corre un viento refrescante.

-Estoy cuidando de tus compañeros también.

-Por favor, Severus -dijo extendiendo los brazos alrededor- casi todos están en lo suyo, a nosotros nos apartaron.

Y claro que Severus lo sabía el mismo Remus le había dicho, supuestamente como broma, que disfrutara de su luna de miel.

-Bien, sólo una pequeña caminata… nada de cosas raras.

-Como si alguna vez me dejaras hacerte algo raro -dijo el joven enfurruñado y es que es verdad, desde el fatídico día en que Severus tuvo su celo y él lo atacó, que habían creado una barrera. AMBOS. La cosa es que obviamente Harry quería tener algo de acción, por favor, que era joven, estaba enamorado hasta los huesoso y su destinado sólo le había dejado un sabor delicioso en los labios esa vez y nunca más. Por eso mismo quería dar esta vuelta, faltaba muy poco para que saliera al mundo de los estudiantes universitarios y ya no podría ver a su destinado tanto como quería, por eso tenía que apurar un poco las cosas, no es que no confiara en Severus ni que este le tenía algo, mínimo, de cariño a su parecer.

Severus y Harry caminaron por cerca de una hora, el chico había insistido en que comieran un helado por lo menos y Severus, siendo el adulto de la "relación" compró los dichosos helados.

-Quería hablar algo contigo, Severus -dijo Harry, sentado en la barandilla que separaba la calle del inicio de la caliente arena de la playa.

-Te escucho.

-Estaba pensando en el poco tiempo que me queda estudiando contigo.

Severus sabía que esta conversación llegaría en algún momento y no quería tenerla, por lo que casi sin dejarlo hablar se dio la vuelta y se alejó. No quería saber de nada de eso, por que lo tenía más que claro, y no era algo que quisiera que pasara.

-¡Espera, Severus!

Podía escuchar claramente que Harry corría tras él.

-Vete con tus compañeros, Potter -dijo irritado.

-Por favor, Severus, espera -dijo sosteniéndolo de la mano para que dejara de caminar.

-Dije que regresaras.

-No, es algo que tenemos que hablar, por favor -dijo apoyando la frente en la espalda del hombre-. No tengo idea de que es lo que haré si no te puedo ver todos los días.

-Nadie dijo que lo hicieras.

-Te amo.

Auch, eso le había dolido tanto a Severus que hasta dejó caer su propio helado.

-Necesito verte todos los días. Saber que estás bien, que no necesitas nada….

-Antes de que aparecieras en mi vida pude valerme muy bien yo solo.

-Pero ahora me tienes a tu lado -dijo cruzando los dedos con los pálidos de su pareja.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada…-

-Pero yo sí -dijo volteándolo para quedar cara a cara-, quiero que vivamos juntos.

Severus abrió los ojos impresionado, no esperaba que su destinado tuviera una idea tan arriesgada como esa.

-No podemos…

-¿Por qué no? -dijo juntando la frente con Severus, ahora sosteniendo ambas manos con las suyas mientras sonreía feliz- ¿No te gustaría que viviéramos juntos ahora que no podremos vernos a diario?

-Este es un paso muy importante, Potter, no creo que sea bueno ahora.

-Y no será ahora, Severus, será cuando entre a la universidad -dijo abrazándolo, sintiendo como el mayor lo alejaba de su cuerpo hasta separarse- ahora vamos a caminar por la playa, mientras te haces a la idea que dentro de siete meses estaremos viviendo juntos.

Severus estaba tan en shock que no pudo decir nada mientras era arrastrado por Harry que feliz de la vida empezaba su romántica y planeada caminata por la orilla del mar.

.

.

Fin


	10. 10 Noche

**10.- Noche**

**.**

**.**

Severus daba vueltas de un lado para el otro. Estaba sudando en su cama, sabía que era producto del celo, pero tenía que aguantar, ya había hecho la llamada. Le había costado las penas del infierno, pero lo logró, sólo cuando el sol se había ocultado, pensando que, quizás, si era de noche, el bochorno y cargo de conciencia serían menores.

Tanto renegar por tres años, para que en una simple calentura hubiera tomado el teléfono, buscado el número de Harry y mandar un mensaje, corto y preciso.

"En mi casa. Ahora"

Sabía que su destinado probablemente iba a llegar pronto y de verdad que lo necesitaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo, siete malditos celos en los que su cuerpo le recordaba de manera cruel que tenía un Alpha que calmara su calor, pero no, era un niño, un chiquillo, nunca podría decirle cosas bochornosas si abrirse de piernas para que Harry lo tomara con fuerza.

El timbre sonó, no era Harry.

Dejó que siguiera sonando y escuchó como golpeaban a su puerta con desesperación, seguramente era otro Alpha, algún idiota respondiendo al aroma de su celo, pero no abriría, por supuesto que no. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería escuchar nada. Vio por la ventana y la iluminada luna le daba paz, lo calmaba, cerró los ojos esperando que todo esto acabara pronto.

-Severus -le llamaron besando su cuello-. Vamos, amor, abre los ojos -le pedían acariciando su vientre.

Severus abrió los ojos, el calor lo tenía mareado, pero el rostro de Harry estaba frente a él, sonriendo de lado.

-Potter.

-No esta noche, amor -dijo poniéndose sobre Severus, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo- esta noche sólo dirás mi nombre.

Severus giró el rostro algo mareado, pero deleitándose con las caricias de las manos frías de Harry en su cintura.

-Necesito… yo necesito.

Y Harry lo sabía, podía sentir como Severus elevaba sus caderas para chocar sus miembros. Claro que él también lo quería, pero no perdería la razón como la ultima vez, eso lastimaría a su pareja., por lo mismo tomo un supresor antes de venir aquí, iba a hacerle el amor a su pareja, y lo recordaría, cada minúsculo detalle, sabía que luego de esto Severus lo dejaría en abstinencia por quizás cuanto tiempo, por qué ¡Oh!, era muy consciente de que ese mensaje se dio en medio de la desesperación del celo.

Con cuidado le sacó la ropa, con deleite recorrió cada espació de su cuerpo con su lengua, quería tener el sabor de Severus en cada ámbito. Quería degustarlo, quería devorarlo.

-**Gírate, Severus, muéstrame aquel lugar que me quiere dentro suyo.**

Y esta vez Severus ni se molesto en escuchar la vos de mando de Harry, un gemido excitado había salido de su garganta cuando lo escuchó y giró su cuerpo, elevó sus caderas y sin una cuota de conciencia o vergüenza abrió las mejillas de su trasero, dejando expuesta su entrada que se abría y cerraba frente a los ojos de Harry.

-Que hermoso color -dijo acercándose más, hurgueteando con un dedo, notando lo suave y distendido que estaba-. Jugaste con esta parte -dijo metiendo con facilidad tres dedos.

-No llegabas -dijo Severus tomando aire al casi perderse cuando enterró la cara en la almohada al notar como los dedos de su pareja entraban.

-Pero ya estoy aquí -dijo hincándose tras él y bajándose el pantalón, lo suficiente para dejar libre su duro pene que estaba rojo y brillante por el pre semen-. Ahora si eres mío, Severus -dijo entrando hasta el fondo, notando como Severus apretaba las sabanas y abría la boca, pero no dejaba salir ningún sonido. Se había quedado sin aire, al igual que él.

-Harry… no puedo.

-Tranquilo, amor -dijo saliendo lentamente, viendo como el cuerpo de su pareja se relajaba-, iré lento, lo prometo -dijo sosteniendo sus caderas, aguantando las ganas de ir con fuerza contra su amante.

Severus sólo sentía como Harry le embestía con cuidado, como le cuidaba en cada caricia, como el atesoraba con palabras. Tenía ganas de llorar. Estaba feliz, nunca supo lo que era estar enamorado hasta que el mismo buscaba la cara de Harry en los pasillos o en los patios. Sonreía escondido cuando algún compañero le hacía una broma y su inocente Alpha caía.

Estaba enamorado de Harry Potter y esta noche. La noche de ambos, la pasarían como pareja, como amantes como un todo.

.

.

Fin


	11. 11 Espuma

**11.- Espuma**

**.**

**. **

Harry sonrió de lado mientras veía como Severus seguía enfurruñado en su cama. Este celo había logrado marcar a su pareja. Habían hecho el amor por tres días, se habían amado por tres días, por que por mucho que ahora Severus estuviera renegando de eso, le había dicho te amo tantas veces que Harry lo recordaría para siempre.

Se acercó con cuidado a la cama, no fuera a ser que Severus lo maldijera por tocarle un cabello, pero debía alimentar a su temperamental omega.

-Bebe un poco de agua -le dijo entregándole una botella de agua fría, él mismo había vaciado una botella recién cuando despertó. La sed era inmensa-. Iré por algo para preparar comida -dijo poniéndose la polera que había dejado tirada por ahí.

-Pide algo por teléfono -dijo ocultando la cara en la almohada, no era capaz de mover el cuerpo.

-¿Qué, no me quieres lejos, Sev?

Listo, Harry tuvo que alejarse un metro al ver como su amante se lanzaba a golpearlo.

-¿Cómo demonios me llamaste?

-¿Sev? -dijo algo asustado. La cara de asesino de su amante no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza al llamarme así?

-¿Entonces como quieres que te llame, amor?

-¡Así menos!

Harry rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado. Para él, Severus era como la espuma de mar, crecía y abarcaba todo. Ya sea de ira, de vergüenza, de rabia, hace unas horas desbordaba amor hacía él, quería ver que otras formas tenía esa hermosa espuma blanca que ahora le miraba con rencor.

-No me permites llamarte amor ni Severus ni Sev y francamente me niego rotundamente a llamarte profesor Snape si no eres mi profesor y además eres mi pareja.

Severus se volteó para no mirarlo, le costaba horrores expresar lo que sentía cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero era verdad, no podía dejar a Harry así. Con cuidado se acomodó en la cama, le dolía todo, pero debía tener una conversación con Harry.

-Esta bien -dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que está bien, Severus?

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, pero sólo así.

Harry suspiró y se acercó para sentarse junto a su pareja y sostener su mano.

-No quiero incomodarte, pero tenemos que llegar a un punto de acuerdo.

-Te dije que podías…

-Pero eso te molesta de todas formas -dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla para que le mirara- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? -preguntó- ¿El que sea menor que tú?

-Mucho menor, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Lo sé muy bien, Severus, eso lo tengo claro desde que te vi a los ojos cuando sólo tenía quince años -le dijo acariciando los labios de Severus, los había besado tanto que estaban rojos e hinchados-, pero ahora soy un hombre que te ama.

-Sigues siendo un niño.

-Claro que no -dijo empujando al hombre para ubicarse sobre él- hace años quizás soñaban con tomar tu mano y pasear -dijo enterrando la nariz en el cuello del mayor-. Pero ahora, sólo sueño en tenerte así, bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo con fuerza cada vez que me entierro en tu interior.

-Oh, vasta -dijo apretando los ojos y tratando de alejar a Harry de su cuerpo, pero era verdad, su amante había crecido, ya no era el chico escuálido de hace años, ahora lo cubría por completo, como la espuma de mar.

Harry sonrió y besó a Severus con fuerza, ya después pediría que trajeran algo para comer, ahora sólo se le antonjaba el hombre bajo su cuerpo y que se abrazaba a su espalda con fuerza. Como una tabla de salvación en medio del mar, cubierto de espuma blanca.

.

.

Fin


	12. 12 Piel

**12.-Piel**

**.**

**.**

-Suéltame, Potter, ahora mismo si no quieres de verdad que me moleste contigo. -dijo el profesor Snape, viendo para la entrada de su despacho para que nadie se le ocurriera entrar. El rumor de que Harry había ido a ver a su pareja al trabajo había llamado la atención de todos. Por que aun luego de un año de haber dejado Hogwarts, la pareja seguía dando que hablar.

-Dices eso, pero aun así siempre estas molesto conmigo, Severus -dijo apretujándolo aún más- Además sólo te estoy abrazando.

-Puedo sentir tu mano en mi espalda, pervertido.

-Oh, es que amo tocar tu piel -dijo tratando de abarcar más con sus manos- es tal lisa, tan fría, tan agradable.

-Y tus manos son tan largas que si sigues te las cortaré -dijo molesto.

¿Cómo es que Harry era inmune a la vergüenza?

No era la primera vez que lo iba a ver al colegio, escapando obviamente de sus clases universitarias.

-Sabes que tus padres se molestaran si repruebas algún ramo.

-No lo haré, Severus, tranquilo -dijo sonriendo para luego atraer la cara de Severus para besarlo, pero el hombre corrió la cara-. No importa, también amo saborear la piel de tu cuello.

-Si dejas una marca…

-Si la dejo todos sabrán que es mi marca, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? -dijo Severus por fin alejándose del mocoso calenturiento que tenía como Alpha.

-Severus… quiero tocarte.

-No -dijo tajante- si de verdad no quieres que me moleste te irás ahora mismo, te daras una ducha de agua fría y puede que no me moleste si vienes a buscarme a la hora de salida.

-No es necesaria la ducha -dijo tratando de acercarse nuevamente.

-Sí lo es -dijo abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y arrojandole una tira de pastillas a Harry-. Por si no lo notaste tu celo está cerca y por eso estás tan caliente, pero no estoy dispuesto a abrirme de piernas para saciarte.

-Suena horrible cuando lo dices así .

Severus no dijo nada y vio como Harry se guardaba las pastillas en el pantalón, por lo mismo el sacó una pastilla y se la tomó.

-¡No, Severus!

-No me dejas más opciones, Potter -dijo tragando con un poco de agua.

-Quiero un bebé…

-Pero no ahora -dijo suspirando y yendo hasta su Alpha que ahora parecía un animalito lastimado, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y lo sintió estremecerse-. Si tomo las pastillas son para que estemos bien ahora, tienes que terminar tu carrera universitaria y un bebé justo ahora sólo te distraería.

-Me dijiste que no tendrías un bebé si eras viejo.

-Y lo sigo manteniendo, pero sí puedo esperar un par de años antes de tener a tu bebé -dijo sosteniendo el rostro de Harry para besarlo-. Piensa con la cabeza fría.

-Está bien -dijo soltando el aire-. Me iré, pero vendré por ti a la tarde.

-Toma las pastillas.

-Sí, sí, las tomaré -dijo dándole un último beso.

Esto de madurar era una verdadera mierda.

.

..

Fin


	13. 13-Almohada

**13.-Almohada**

**.**

**.**

-He de admitir que te encontré una utilidad fascinante, Potter -dijo Severus cómodamente desde su posición.

Harry sonrió de lado, era divertido esta faceta más suelta de Severus, por fin le había dejado ir a pasar un fin de semana completo a su casa, por que su omega le daba por esquivarlo, mucho más en época de exámenes y vaya que la universidad si le estaba dando duro, pero no, era verano, estaba haciendo demasiado calor así que prefirieron quedarse en casa, Severus aprovecharía de leer unos temas que iba a impartir en sus clases cuando tuviera que regresar a dar clases y Harry a estudiar.

En algún momento del estudio en el que Severus estaba tras su escritorio y Harry acostado en el suelo sobre la alfombra, el hombre vio por sobre su libro y arrugó el entrecejo y tomando el libro de caminó hasta estar parado junto a su alfa, se acostó de tan forma que ocupó el trasero de Harry como almohada. El menor ni se inmutó eran cosas como estás las que disfrutaba de Severus, porque, aunque su omega no lo notara, poco a poco empezaba a buscar su presencia, quería tenerlo cerca, aunque no lo dijera con palabras. Como hace unos días, cuando le había dejado comida para cuando llegara, había dado como escusa que sabía que no iba a comer de camino a su casa y que de todas formas eran las sobras. Harry sabía que no era así, demasiados años viviendo solo entrenaron a Severus para cocinar para uno, así que no iba a sobrar tanta comida como la que llegó a devorar, no, Severus le cocino en especial, algo que a él le gustaba y que en algún momento le dijo. Severus inconscientemente estaba buscando su aprobación y claro que la tenía.

Otra ocasión que recordó fue hace un mes, cuando Severus aceptó que salieran a comprar al centro comercial, le había dicho que si iba a salir con él tenía que ponerse algo decente y le había entregado una chaqueta suya. Harry notó, obviamente, que el aroma de Severus estaba impregnada en la tela. Oh sí, Severus no le cubrió con nada menos que con sus propias feromonas. Había sido exquisito e intoxicante. Ese día llegaron a casa de Severus en medio de besos desenfrenados cuando Harry saltó sobre su pareja en cuando bajaron del taxi que los trajo de regreso.

Ahora mismo Severus no quería estar lejos de él, por eso la vil excusa de la almohada. Y Harry no diría nada, por que sabía que su omega tenía que ir lento, dándose cuenta por él mismo que ansiaba su compañía y lo que quiere a su lado.

Una hora después las cosas se había volteado ligeramente, el sopor de la calurosa tarde los había hecho dormir y Harry, viendo que la posición no era la más cómoda, había acomodado a Severus a su lado, dejando un brazo bajo la cabeza de su omega para que lo ocupara de almohada.

Amaba a este loco escurridizo y le esperaría el tiempo que necesitara para decidirse a admitir que lo quería a su lado para siempre. .

.

.

Fin


	14. 14- Luces

**14.- Luces**

**.**

**.**

Severus estaba irritado, todo el mundo le parecía un fastidio, no podía haber un día que odiara más, o más bien, una semana, por que todo el mundo andaba vuelto loco.

Severus odiaba los días previos a navidad.

No es que la fiesta en si le molestaba, para nada, pero si a la gente estúpida que dejaba todo para ultimo momento.

Sus regalos estaban comprados desde agosto. Los adornos para la casa de noviembre, todo tenía que ser perfecto, pero no, Harry lo arruinó.

-Severus, no puedes seguir enojado por algo tan simple -dijo Harry a su amante, al ver como el hombre estaba amurrado en el asiento del copiloto. Sí, había sido su culpa, lo admitía, pero como iba a saber él que la caja donde estaban las luces del árbol de navidad estaban entre las cosas que ayudo a su pareja para donar a caridad.

-Decía luces de navidad, Potter -dijo mirándolo de mala gana.

-Pero, mi amor… -se arrepintió en cuanto escuchó el gruñido de su amante-. Severus, esto será divertido -dijo Harry convencido de que un paseo al centro comercial por luces sería un buen panorama, además aun faltaban dos semanas para navidad.

-Sí, claro.

…

…

-Nunca más iremos a esa estúpida tienda -dijo Harry molesto, metiendo las cosas a la casa de Severus luego de haber bajado todo del automóvil.

-¿No eras tú quien decía que sería divertido? -preguntó burlándose de su amante, pero sabía que había cometido un error cuando Harry lo sostuvo del brazo y lo arrinconó contra la puerta de la entrada que acababa de cerrar para besarlo de manera violenta y apasionada. Severus no se quejaría, el Alpha en Harry estaba molesto y su propio omega gritaba de emoción por este arranque de celos desmedido.

-**Eres mío **-dijo con voz grabe.

-Cálmate, Potter, o te calmaré a la fuerza -dijo Severus mirándolo a los ojos, mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de su amante, Harry había crecido demasiado, en altura y masa muscular. Y eso a su omega interno le encantaba. Ya no era el enclenque de antes, no, ahora era un hombre. Su hombre.

-Ese desgraciado te estaba mirando de más.

-Creo que al que miraba era a ti -dijo convencido de sus palabras.

-Te tocó las manos a propósito.

-Me estaba entregando las luces que compramos.

-Te sonrió…

-Se estaba despidiendo, enfermo celoso -dijo ya molesto. Estaba bien un poco de celos, pero esto era absurdo.

-Severus…

-Mira, Potter -dijo sosteniéndolo de las mejillas-. Te acepte a ti ¿verdad?

-Sí -respondió inmediato y seguro.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios crees que miraría a otra persona si ya estamos enlazados?

Harry suspiró y abrazó a Severus escondiendo la cara en el hombro de este.

-Creo que mis inseguridades son mayores a la que crees, Severus -dijo lastimero-. A veces imagino que me dejaras y eso me mataría.

-Vaya idiota que resultaste -dijo acariciando los negros cabellos de su Alpha.

-Te amo, Severus, te amo demasiado.

-Yo igual, así que deja de pensar que te abandonaré -de hecho, eso es lo que él siempre creía, que Harry, siendo el Alpha amable y bondadoso que era, con lo apuesto e inteligente que era. Podría conseguir cualquier omega mejor que él.

-Pero sólo a ti te amo -dijo Harry viendo las inseguridades a través de la mirada de su amor. Un beso tierno le dejó en los labios y luego se separó de él-. Vamos a poner las luces en el árbol.

Severus sonrió de lado al verlo caminar emocionado a la sala de su casa donde todo había quedado a medias al descubrir que las dichosas luces no estaban.

.

.

Fin


	15. 15- Paces

**15.- Paces**

**.**

**.**

Esta vez sí que lo había arruinado. Había cometido la idiotez de emborracharse con Harry después de navidad y había hablado de más.

Harry no le hablaba desde hace tres días y ya sentía que el dolor le estaba embargando.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de decirle que sus ojos eran iguales a su madre, la mujer que fue su primer amor?

Harry le había mirado con dolor, vio como los ojos de su Alpha se había llenado de lágrimas, pero no las derramó, le había dicho que sería mejor irse para que pensara las cosas con tranquilidad y le había dejado un beso en la frente junto a un te amo.

Ese te amor había sido como acido en el corazón de Severus, por que lo sintió como un a dios. Se había negado a pensar que fue eso y fue a dormir esa tarde y noche. Esperando que Harry volviera al día siguiente, pero no fue así. Ni fue al siguiente día, ni al siguiente ni hoy.

Severus daba vueltas por la sala de su casa. Ese hogar que había estado viviendo en soledad desde los veinte años cuando su madre finalmente había muerto de pena al haber enviudado dos años antes.

Ese hogar que ahora se hacía inmenso sin Harry persiguiéndole por todos lados como un cachorro.

¿Y sí Harry decidía que el dolor era demasiado y quería terminar su vínculo?

La idea le rompió el corazón. Demasiados años siendo consiente de la presencia de Harry en su vida. Demasiados obstáculos propios tuvieron que sobrellevar como para que ahora, por su propia idiotez, se fuera todo al carajo.

-No voy a permitirlo, Potter -dijo tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y las llaves de la casa junto a su billetera que estaban en la mesita cercana a la puerta de entrada-. Eres mi Alpha y tu lugar es aquí, maldita sea.

…

…

James Potter abrió la puerta de su casa impresionado de que esta fuera golpeada con tanta vehemencia. De todas las personas que esperó ver en la entrada, Severus Snape estaba al final de la lista.

-Así que te dignas a aparecer -dijo el hombre de brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó sin levantar la cabeza, no quería ver al padre de su Alpha ahora mismo, no sin hablar con Harry primero.

-Está en su habitación, de donde no ha querido salir de hace tres días.

Eso le dolió a Severus, tenía los puños apretados y ganas de apartar a James de la entrada para poder ir con Harry.

-¿Severus? -preguntaron desde atrás de James y este se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar a su esposa… a su embarazadísima esposa.

-¿Estás embarazada? -preguntó Severus impresionado.

-Sí, tengo casi cinco meces, pero son mellizos -dijo acariciando su vientre- ¿Harry no te lo dijo?

-No -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Tengo que hablar con él.

-Claro, pasa.

-Pero Lily…

-Severus es el omega de tu hijo y no lo dejaras esperando en la entrada si tienen que hablar, James -dijo la mujer tajante, para luego dar una mirada tierna a Severus que no apartaba la mirada de su vientre. Ella sabía que Severus tenía ese instinto que todo omega tenía, pero lo estaba reprimiendo por su hijo, para que Harry terminara su carrera, él mismo se los había dicho-. No tienes que hacerlo, Severus -dijo sosteniendo su mano-. Ustedes ya están listos para este paso.

Severus la miró impactado, no esperaba que algo como eso saliera de la boca de Lily, pero mucho menos espero que Harry le apartara de manera violenta de su madre y James hubiera tenido que ponerse entre su hijo y su esposa.

-Aléjate de él -dijo molesto.

-Harry, cariño -trató de hablarle su madre, pero las feromonas de Harry estaban tan pesadas en ese momento que no les permitieron acercarse.

-Vasta, Potter, harás daño a tus hermanos así -dijo Severus apretando las manos de su Alpha que parecía enceguecido por los celos.

-Largo -dijo mirando a su padre y posiblemente James luego golpearía duramente a su hijo por la falta de respeto, pero es verdad que ese ambiente tan toxico podía hacer daño a sus hijos, así que sostuvo las manos de su esposa y salieron de la casa dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Harry…

-Te estaba tocando -dijo mirándolo molesto.

-Espera, Harry…

-¿Me dejarás por ella? -preguntó herido, pero entonces la vista de Harry se nubló- no lo permitiré.

Severus vio que todo estaba arruinado. Su idea de ir a hacer las paces con Harry había sido un error.

.

.

Continuará...

N/A: ¿Notaron que esta vez dice continuará y no fin?


	16. 16 Vino

**16.- Vino**

**.**

**.**

Severus estaba en el baño de la habitación de Harry sintiendo como el agua caía por su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos. Las piernas le temblaban, pero logró terminar de ducharse. Se miró en el espejo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas por todos lados. La mordida en su nuca era más visible ahora que nunca. Tuvo que sostenerse del lavamanos cuando sintió un fuerte mareo. Estaba agotado, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Se puso una bata de baño y salió. En la cama matrimonial estaba Harry durmiendo, agotado, dormido al fin luego de haberle tomado toda la tarde anterior y la noche. Recordaba con cansancio la tarde anterior. Había ido a hacer las paces con su pareja y todo se había ido al carajo cuando este le encontró con su madre en la entrada de la casa, sin hacer nada malo, sólo estaba escuchando algo impactante de parte de su "suegra"

.

_-Espera, Harry…_

_-¿Me dejarás por ella? -preguntó herido, pero entonces la vista de Harry se nubló- no lo permitiré._

_Severus sintió como Harry, literalmente, se lo echaba al hombro y empezaba a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, le arrojó a la cama con violencia y con la misma le aplastó con su cuerpo mientras le tocaba por todas partes y le besaba._

_Severus estaba tratando de respirar, pero la lengua de Harry iba cada vez más adentro. Le estaba devorando. El aire estaba cargado. El celo de Harry había llegado._

_-Espera, Harry -dijo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada, su Alpha estaba siendo dominado por demasiadas cosas. Su mente se cerró. Acercó el cuerpo de Harry al suyo y abrió las piernas para que este quedara ubicado entre ellas y le embistiera por sobre la ropa, mientras gruñía y le mordisqueaba._

_-**Mi omega** -dijo abriendo la camisa de Severus de golpe, para empezar a torturar las tetillas de su pareja, las tironeaba con los dientes y no dejaba nunca de embestir, pero eso no era suficiente._

_Severus sabía que Harry estaba perdido justo ahora, así que utilizó su cuerpo para voltearse y quedar sobre las caderas de Harry, saltaba sobre este para que el rose y revoté lograran calmar un poco la lívido de su Alpha. Las manos de Harry estaban apretándole las caderas con fuerza. se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo junto a la camisa. Mientras besaba a Harry con fuerza le movió la camisa hasta que Harry se sentó, con todo y su omega sobre él para poder sacarse la polera y arrojarla. Volvió a voltear a Severus y esta vez le quitó los pantalones juntos a la ropa interior._

_Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza. sabía lo que venía. Harry se había desabrochado el pantalón y ahora le estaba penetrando de golpe, con fuerza. demonios, esto era demasiado. El dolor y el éxtasis les atraparon.,_

**_-Eres mío, Severus -_**_dijo penetrándolo con fuerza- __**Mi omega.**_

_-Harry…_

**_-Esta vez sí te preñaré, Severus _**_-dijo al tiempo en que sostenía los tobillos de su amante para abrirle más las piernas y penetrarle con más fuerza, forzando a que el nudo en la base de su pene entrara por fin._

_-Está bien, Harry -le dijo sosteniéndolo de las mejillas para que le mirara a los ojos-. Tendré a tu hijo._

_Harry escondió la cara en el cuello de Severus cuando el orgasmo le atacó y eyaculó con fuerza dentro de la lastimada entrada de su pareja._

_Severus respiraba con irregularidad, había tenido un maldito orgasmo mientras Harry le penetraba, sintiendo como el nudo de su Alpha le abría más. No había sido necesario tocarse. _

.

Severus se sentó junto a su Alpha, había sido agotador, el celo de Harry duraría un día más, pero al parecer la juventud le jugó en contra y había perdido la conciencia luego de treinta horas. Él mismo había quedado inconsciente luego de la segunda ronda y había perdido el sentido un par de veces más.

-Necesito una copa de vino -dijo sintiendo la garganta seca. Caminó fuera de la habitación de su amante hasta la sala. No había nadie en la casa así que podía caminar con tranquilidad por el lugar.

Se sirvió una copa de vino y tomó el primer sorbo refrescante. Esto estaba aliviándole la garganta. Entonces saltó al sentir unas manos en su cintura.

-No te sentía mi lado, Severus -dijo Harry dando una lamida larga al cuello de su omega.

-Harry, estoy bebiendo -dijo cerrando los ojos y temblando.

-Sigue en lo tuyo -dijo el joven con voz perversa, levantando la bata para dejar el trasero de Severus expuesto, mientras amasaba las blancas carnes entre sus manos.

-No hagas eso.

-Quiero verte cubierto de vino tinto, mi amor -dijo desabrochando la bata por delante, mientras acariciaba el vientre de su omega y con la otra mano sostenía su propio pene para llevarlo a la entrada de Severus y le penetraba del golpe.

Severus casi deja caer la copa al suelo, pero alcanzó a sostenerla y luego la mano de Harry estaba sobre la de él guiando la copa a sus labios mientras le penetraba.

-Bebe, Severus -le dijo inclinando la copa para que el liquido entrara, pero antes de que Severus pudiera tragar el vino Harry le quitó la copa y la arrojó contra la muralla destruyéndola, para poder sostener el rostro de su omega y voltearlo para besarlo y beber con el liquido tinto.

Severus se sentía borracho, ser penetrado con fuerza, en la sala de la casa de su Alpha, mientras se besaban desesperados y compartían el vino entre sus bocas.

Demonios, no sabía cómo aguantaría un nuevo celo de su amante.

.

.

Fin


	17. 17-Camino

**17.-Camino**

**.**

**.**

Severus sabía que algo raro pasaría esa noche, algo se lo decía. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que estuviera atento.

Todo tenía que ver con su amante.

Harry le había invitado a cenar y él aceptó enseguida sin siquiera pensárselo.

Sabía que estaba actuando raro con su Alpha. Desde que Harry hubiera tenido ese arranque celos hace un par de meses que se esmeraba en que Harry no pasara problemas. Era un idiota sin remedios.

Iba por ese largo camino, porque además de todo lo citó en un restaurant de comida china al que le gustaba ir y al que costaba horrores conseguir una reservación de un día para el otro. Suponía que James Potter tuvo mucho que ver en eso. Su puesto en el gobierno le abría muchas puertas.

Había recorrido un largo camino con Harry, desde que lo conociera a la tierna edad de quince años, cuando todo a los ojos del chico era nuevo y maravilloso. Cuando le dijo que era su Alpha y él casi le da con la puerta en la nariz.

Habían caminado juntos este camino, con paciencia. Por parte de ambos debía admitir, por que Harry si que tuvo que aguantar muchos de sus desplantes, pero su pareja tenía que entender que por mucho que le fuera el Alpha, Severus era mayor, había vivido demasiadas cosas. Harry aun no cumplía la edad que tenía Severus al momento de conocerlo.

Severus había pasado muchas cosas solo. El despecho de un amor no correspondido. Un par de relaciones que sólo fueron revolcones sin sentido y que dejaban un muy mal sabor de boca.

Pero entonces, cada vez que recordaba ese camino, la cara sonriente de Harry le venía a la memoria. Siempre diciéndole cuanto lo quería, para evolucionar a los amo y los te deseo. Un fuerte rubor se posó en sus mejillas al recordar la cara apasionada de Harry cuando le hacía el amor.

Oh, por que ya estaban pasando de tener sexo a hacer el amor, pese a todo lo que podía decir Severus en contra.

-Señor, ya llegamos -dijo el conductor del taxi.

-Gracias -Severus canceló el viaje y se bajó. Tenía que aprender a manejar, pero era una de las cosas que siempre había dejado al final de la lista de prioridades. Encontrar una pareja era la ultima y vaya que ya lo había encontrado.

Caminó hasta el restaurant y el anfitrión le vio y abrió los ojos.

-Bienvenido, señor Snape -le dijo al llegar a su lado-. Su pareja nos dijo que vendría, fue muy especifico en sus descripciones. Acompáñeme por favor.

-Gracias -¿Qué demonios les había dicho Harry de él?

Severus se tragó las ganas de preguntarle al atrevido que había querido decir con eso, pero no, tenía una victima en la mira junto en la mesa del fondo. Harry había levantado la mirada y le había visto llegar, se había puesto de pie y tenía una mano en el bolsillo. Severus era muy observador, demasiado, por lo mismo intuía que es lo que pasaba ahí, mucho más al ver que estaba casi siendo rodeado. Oh. Estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo y se detuvo en seco, quiso voltearse para salir de ahí, pero estaba siendo bloqueado para no poder huir.

-Intuía que ibas a tratar de escapar, pero tengo mis técnicas.

-¿Retener a la gente contra su voluntad es una de tus técnicas? -preguntó al verlo llegar a su lado.

-Sabes -le dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla- Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en como haría esto. Hemos recorrido un gran camino.

-Potter -le advirtió.

-Vamos, dame el derecho a preguntar por lo menos -dijo besándolo en los labios de forma superficial, solía desarmar a su omega de esa forma- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Severus Snape, y hacerme el hombre y Alpha más malditamente feliz del mundo?

Severus arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que sí?

-No tengo la certeza que lo harás, pero como te dije, he pensado por muchos años en esto y tengo un millón de ideas para pedirte matrimonio. Debes saber que esta es la menos vergonzosa para ti.

-Dios me libre -dijo rodando los ojos y sonriendo de lado- aceptó -dijo antes de atraer a Harry por la corbata para besarlo, sintiendo como un anillo era puesto en su dedo.

.

.

Fin

N/A: Lamento mucho esto. ayer publique tantas cosas que olvidé publicar este capítulo. en la tarde pongo el correspondiente al día de hoy.

un beso


	18. 18-Vivir

**18.-Vivir **

**. **

**. **

-De verdad tengo ganas de matarte, Potter -dijo Severus cómodamente sentado en la mesa de la cocina con Harry entre sus piernas, acariciando su cuerpo con pasión, mientras que mordisqueaba su cuello.

-No te conviene matarme, Severus -dijo besando en la boca, empujándolo con su cuerpo casi subiéndose sobre él.

-No vamos a tener sexo en la cocina -decía entre jadeos el mayor.

-Claro que no, estos son juegos previos -dijo Harry embistiéndole sobre la ropa, sintiendo un fuerte tirón en el pelo -Me haces daño -le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Te haré más daño si no te quitas ahora mismo de encima mío.

-No me digas esas cosas que me dan ganas de molestarte más -le dijo Harry quitándose los lentes.

Oh, mala señal para Severus, por que cada vez que Harry se quitaba los malditos lentes era por que harían un desastre. Sí, se iba a dejar, pero al voltear vio algo que le quitó las ganas, literalmente. Con fuerza empujo al menor y se bajó de la mesa.

-Olvídalo, no hemos desarmado ni una maldita caja aún -dijo con desamino.

-Pero tenemos la mesa…

-Lo único que tenemos es la mesa, Potter.

-Oh -dijo sonriendo de lado, se había vuelto a colocar las gafas y se cruzó de brazos divertidos- ¿Me estas regañando a mi o te regañas a ti mismo, Severus Potter?

Auch, golpe más bajo no le pudo dar.

-Sigue así y vas a inaugurar el sillón nuevo esta noche.

-Sólo si es contigo -dijo acercándose por la espalda y abrazándolo contra su cuerpo-. Dame amor.

-Más tarde -dijo suspirando-. Harry, tenemos cientos de cajas que desempacar entre tus cosas, las mías y los regalos de boda.

-Oh, es verdad -dijo sosteniendo a su esposo de la mano y corriendo con él a la sala- primero los regalos de bodas, son más divertidos.

Severus de verdad no sabía que lo llevó a casarse con este niño, pero veinte minutos después estaba cómodamente sentado entre las piernas de Harry abriendo regalos.

Se habían casado por fin, luego de casi un año de preparativos. Su flamante esposo ya contaba con veinticinco años y puede que el hecho ya no le molestara a Severus. La diferencia de edad existiría siempre. Además, estaban esperando un bebé, de pocas semanas, así que no había dicho nada a Harry. No quería verlo justo ahora actuar como un neurótico.

Habían comprado esta casa entre ambos, Severus se negó rotundamente a vivir con sus suegro y mucho menos que estos les regalaran una casa. Él y Harry trabajaban y eran muy capaces de comprar sus cosas, y pese a lo que cualquiera pueda pensar, Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo. Ellos podían mantenerse perfectamente.

-Oh, mira -dijo Harry divertido por el regalo peculiar entre sus manos.

-Demonios, ese fue tu padrino -dijo completamente. Era una caja muy grande, demasiada, llena de preservativos. Además de su correspondiente bote de 1 litro de lubricante. ¿Qué demonios pensaba Sirius Black que hacían ellos dos? ¿Coger como conejos?

-Te tomaré toda la noche y en cada parte de la maldita casa -dijo Harry a su oído mientras se ponía de pie, con su esposo en brazos y caminaba rumbo a la habitación.

-De verdad que lo mataré -dijo Severus antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie.

.

.

Fin


	19. 19-Cariño

**19.-Cariño**

**.**

**. **

Harry era, muy probablemente, el hombre más feliz de la vida en ese momento.

Iba a tener un hijo. Un hermoso hijo que le iba a dar su hermoso omega.

Severus le había dicho esa mañana la noticia, tenía casi tres meses así que era seguro que concibieron a ese bebé en la noche de bodas. Que cliche, pero no por eso menos romántico.

Amaba a Severus, lo amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo.

Amaba el color del cabello de su esposo. Negro como la noche. Brillante como las estrellas. Era como acariciar el cielo nocturno cuando se perdían en el placer.

Amaba su piel, blanca y tersa. Severus siempre le había ocultado el hecho de que se ejercitaba, mucho, a decir verdad, lo descubrió una vez entrando en un gimnasio, en esos tiempos en que era un jovencito acosador. Había averiguado que Severus iba a l gimnasio cada día, religiosamente de seis a ocho de la mañana y cuando no podía lo hacía por la tarde, casi al caer la noche. Era una delicia acariciarlo y saber el esfuerzo que ponía en ello.

Adoraba cuando Severus le cocinaba, porque ,dirán lo que quieran, pero la comida de Severus era mucho más rica que la de cualquier restauran o incluso que su madre. Dios quiera nunca se entere su madre de eso o lo deshereda.

Le encantaba cuando iban a visitar a sus padres y cargaba a alguno de sus hermanos. Severus era resplandeciente con un bebé en brazos.

Pero justo ahora había encontrado algo que amaba aún más en su esposo.

Severus había llegado cansado del trabajo. Había tomado muchos exámenes y los había llevado a casa para revisarlos, al final del día, estaba cayendo dormido cuando él llegó de la oficina. Le gustaban las finanzas y jugar en la bolsa. Le apasionaban los números y sabía que con ellos le daría una muy buena vida a su familia.

Había llegado a casa aún eufórico por la noticia y había querido besar a su esposo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo casi dormido sobre el escritorio. Había ido por él y lo había llevado a la cama diciéndole que descansara mientras preparaba la cena para ambos y Severus ni se quejó.

Ahora que venía con una bandeja con un par de platos con pasta y té verde para ambos, vio la imagen más hermosa que podía. Severus acariciaba con cariño su vientre mientras tarareaba una canción.

Había caído enamorado nuevamente de su esposo.

-No te quedes ahí, Potter -le dijo Severus con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Sólo disfrutaba del paisaje -dijo Harry caminando a la cama, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita que tenían en la habitación para cuando querían desayunar en pijama y se acostó para abrazar a su esposo por la espalda-. Yo también quiero hacer cariño a nuestro bebé.

Severus no dijo que no, se acomodó mejor disfrutando de la tranquila caricia de su esposo mientras el tarareaba una canción. Ya comerían en un rato más. Ahora quería mucho cariño de su Alpha.

.

.

Fin

.

.

N/A: ¡Fuerza Chile, que somos muchos y no podrán callarnos a todos!


	20. 20-Niños

**20.-Niños**

**.**

**.**

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a cuidar a los gemelos? -preguntó Harry enfurruñado.

-Por que tus padres pidieron ayuda y listo -dijo Severus enojado aún más con su esposo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y vio como Harry sonreía de lado y sabía muy bien porqué. Con molestia cubrió mejor su cuerpo con la chaqueta larga que estaba usando.

-Oh, por favor, no puedes privarme de ver s mi bebé -dijo Harry acercándose para abrazarlo por la cintura mientras podía.

Severus tenía seis meses de embarazo y Harry amaba como se veía con el vientre abultado, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta su esposo y que le molestaba, bien, que Harry siempre le estaba mirando, pero ahora tenía esa mirada de idiota-orgulloso-prepotente, o sea, Alpha que preñó a su omega. No había algo que le molestara más.

-Ya suéltame y vayamos con tus padres.

-No quiero, los gemelos se te tiran encima y es preocupante en tu estado.

-Son bebés, Potter, no te pongas idiota.

Harry rio a carcajada antes de caminar resignado a la puerta para ir por las llaves del auto, siendo seguido por Severus que negaba con la cabeza.

…

…

-Oh, Severus, muchas gracias por venir -dijo Lily abrazando a su yerno en cuando entró- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi nieto?

-Bien, a los dos -dijo negando y alejándose, aun recordaba esa vez que su esposo se puso en modo Alpha y no, gracias, le gustaba hacer el amor con Harry, no tener sexo a lo bruto.

-Hola, mamá, yo también estoy bien -dijo Harry irónico besándola en la mejilla. Cuando sintió como le jalaban del pantalón y unos grandes ojos café le miraron con emoción- Oh, Ágata, ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? -preguntó levantando en brazo a la pequeña pelirroja de tres dos años.

-Mira, mira -dijo mostrándole con su dedito el vientre de Severus- ¡Bebé, bebé!

-Sí, un bebé -dijo Severus quitándosela de los brazos a Harry para saludar a su pequeña y adorable cuñada.

-¿Y Jack? -preguntó al no ver a su hermanito por el lugar.

-Tu padre lo está acostando, estaba con tanto sueño que no pudo esperarlos, pero estaba ansioso de que llegaran.

-¿Llegaran? -preguntó Harry viendo como su esposo y su madre rodaban los ojos-. Pero si es por Severus por quien se emocionan, no por mí.

Harry, por favor, deja tus celos de lado.

-No, claro que no -dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Son pequeños Alphas que te alejaran de mi -dijo quitándole a la niña para hacerla bolar por los aires mientras ella reía y corrían al patio de la casa.

-A veces me pregunto si lo dice en verdad o en broma -dijo Lily.

-Lo dice de verdad, disfrazado de broma -le dijo recibiendo un baso de agua, el calor era insoportable.

-Bien, no quiero ni pensar si su bebé sale Alpha.

-Ni yo -aunque Severus sabía, en el fondo de su corazón que sí tendría a un Alpha.

.

.

Fin

.

**N/A: Lamento mucho la hora, pero en este momento priorizo lo que está pasando en mi país y viendo noticieros y escuchando radio. Espero que todo esto pase pronto. **

**¡FUERZA CHILE!**

**¡POR LA RAZÓN O LA FUERZA!**


	21. 21-Coche

**21.-Coche**

**.**

**.**

-Olvídalo, Potter, no compraremos esa cosa horrible -dijo Severus cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Severus, es un coche para nuestro bebé -dijo manejando el cochecito como si fuera por la calle, haciendo reír a un par de vendedoras, logrando que Severus se molestara más.

¿Se daba cuenta el idiota como llamaba normalmente la atención? Tenía el esposo más atractivo del mundo, dejando de lado lo amable que era, pero en momento como estos era un verdadero imbécil.

-No llevaremos un coche con colores tan chillones.

-No son chillo…

-¿Rojo brillante y amarillo papito no te parecen suficientemente escandalosos? Vas a dejar a mi hijo ciego.

-Severus, no seas exagerado -dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la boca, para decepción de las vendedoras- además. No me has dado ninguna opción.

Severus miró alrededor, no le gustaba nada de lo que veía, así que se soltó del abrazo de su esposo y empezó a revisar la tienda con lupa. Quería algo más sobrio, menos chillón.

-Creo que puedo mostrarle algo que le gustara -dijo una chica que venía saliendo de la bodega de la tienda.

Severus vio como la chica se fue y luego regresó con un coche que casi le hace mostrar una sonrisa. Era un coche simple, venía con una silla para el auto. Era gris, y las telas que todo coche llevaba era de color verde olivo. Sí, era bastante sobrio.

-Muchas gracias -le dijo a la chica y rodó los ojos cuando Harry casi gruñe a la muchacha, claro, el idiota si podía mostrar sus celos abiertamente ¿verdad?

-Es algo simple -dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos parado junto a Severus.

-Pero es sutil, no llama la atención y tiene colores. Es eso o algo negro.

Harry vio los coches alrededor de color negro, no, demasiado apagados, pero no quería llevar el que esa mocosa había mostrado a SU esposo.

-Preferiría el rojo con amarillo.

-No, Potter.

-Severus, tengo derecho a elegir las cosas que llevaremos para el bebé.

-¿Y yo no? -preguntó a la defensiva-. Sí mal no recuerdas, soy yo quien lo está cargando.

-Pero yo te lo puse adentro -dijo testarudo.

-Escucha -dijo sosteniendo su mano, logrando que Harry de destensara-. Llevaremos este coche de paseo, pero puedes ver tú la cuna.

Harry hizo un puchero, pero terminó asintiendo y besando a Severus, recibiendo un codazo de su esposo cuando el beso se volvió demasiado obsceno para estar en público.

-Lo lamento -mintió con descaro, viendo como brillaron los ojos de la chica y sonreía, al parecer ella era algo diferente a lo que pensaba. ¿Puedes ayudarme con una cuna?

-Claro -dijo feliz la muchacha. Claro, ella no se pondría como babosa igual que sus compañeras, esta sería una buena venta y ella ganaría una buena comisión con estos locos clientes.

.

.

**Fin**

**N/A: Lamento mucho la hora, pero en este momento priorizo lo que está pasando en mi país y viendo noticieros y escuchando radio. Espero que todo esto pase pronto. **

**¡FUERZA CHILE!**

**¡POR LA RAZÓN O LA FUERZA!**


	22. 22-Volar

**22.-Volar**

**.**

**. **

-De verdad, Potter, sal de aquí ahora.

Severus sudaba a mares, no podía tener un esposo más imbécil.

-Mi amor, sólo estoy viendo que estés bien -dijo sonriendo de lado, pero sin alejar sus manos del cuerpo de su esposo.

-Si quieres eso, aleja tus manos -Severus cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca para que el gemido no saliera de su boca.

-Déjalo salir, Severus -dijo mordisqueando su cuello.

-Potter…

Harry volteó la cara de su omega para poner besarlo mientras que movía una de sus manos para la parte trasera del cuerpo para meter sus dedos en el ano de su esposo y moverlos a su antojo.

-Ya estás tan húmedo -le dijo mordiendo el oído de Severus-. Sostente.

Severus no alcanzó a decir nada antes de sentir como era penetrado por Potter, y le empezaba a embestir.

-Maldición, no…

Harry pasó las manos para adelante, mientras una sostenía el pene de Severus y lo masturbaba lentamente la otra acariciaba el vientre de su pareja.

-Eso no -dijo golpeando la manos de Harry-. No metas al bebé en esto.

-Nuestro bebé está tan tranquilo aquí mismo- dijo moviéndose y con su mano golpeada la llevó a la nuca del cuello de Severus para hacer al lado su cabello para dejar al aire su nuca y empezó a lamerla. La glándula de Severus le parecía el más delicioso de los manjares.

-Harry… no -dijo apenas cubriéndose la boca.

-Severus -le llamó al escucharlo mal.

-Voy a vomitar.

Severus hizo su cuerpo para atrás y se inclinó para poder devolver el estomago en el retrete. Botó un poco de bilis, ya había ido a vomitar una vez, pero es que los malditos aviones le mareaban y el maldito vuelo en el que iban era de 9 horas por que el idiota de Harry quería ir a Japón antes de que naciera el bebé, pero no, su maldito Alpha estaba caliente y esta vez lo había seguido al baño para fallárselo ahí.

-Amor…-preguntó Harry preocupado. No podía creer que Severus estuviera vomitando mientras se lo cogía.

-Saca tu maldito pene de mi si no quieres que te lo corte ahora mismo.

Harry sintió escalofríos por la voz lleva de promesa de su esposo, así que en dos segundos se le bajó la calentura, sacó su pene de la entrada de Severus y arregló la ropa de ambos, al parecer su idea de pertenecer al club del alto vuelo lo dejaría en abstinencia por mucho tiempo. Sí es que Severus le permitía volver a ponerle un dedo encima en algún momento de la vida.

Oh… volvería a la adolescencia cuando su mano era su mejor amiga.

.

.

**Fin**

**. **

**Es un alivio que tuviera todo este mes escrito, sólo tengo que publicarlos, así que mientras no nos corten el internet seguiré publicando a diario.**

.

**N/A: Lamento mucho la hora, pero en este momento priorizo lo que está pasando en mi país y viendo noticieros y escuchando radio. Espero que todo esto pase pronto. **

**¡FUERZA CHILE!**

**¡POR LA RAZÓN O LA FUERZA!**


	23. 23 Canción

**23.-Canción**

**.**

**.**

-Hola, príncipe -dijo Harry metiendo la mano en la cunita donde su hijo recién nacido movía los pies y manitos inquietos-. Tranquilo, bebé, ya estás con nosotros.

-A la ru ru, nene, a la ru ru ya, duérmete mi nene, duérmase ya. -Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a su esposo con los ojos cerrados tatarear la dulce melodía- Duérmase mi negro, cara de pambazo, que si no se duerme le doy un trancazo... -sonrió imaginando a su esposo correteando a su bebé para darle de nalgadas si se portaba mal, para luego cargarlo en brazos y consolarlo- Mi negrito lindo, ya se está durmiendo, pon cara de palo, que yo te estoy viendo... -vio como el ceñito de su bebé se empezaba a relajar y su agarré en su dedo se iba haciendo más débil, por lo que lo soltó para no perturbarlo después- A la ru ru, nene, a la ru ru ró, este negro lindo ya se me durmió.

Harry estaba en una maldita nube celeste, flotando hasta llegar a la camilla donde su esposo se recuperaba de la cesárea que le hicieron para sacar a su bebé.

-Hola, Severus -le dijo besando su frente, ahora con un color pálido, saludable para su esposo, pero que en un momento se había vuelto verdoso por la perdida de sangre- me preocuparon allá en el quirófano -le susurró.

-No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente -dijo abriendo los ojos al sentir la caricia en sus mejillas y viendo como los ojos de su alfa estaba empañados en lágrimas- ¿Perdí el conocimiento en la operación?

-Sí, tuviste una pequeña perdida de sangre.

-Ya veo -dijo volteando la cabeza con un poco de esfuerzo para poder ver a la cunita, el bebé más hermoso que había visto estaba ahí, a unos pocos metros de él. Se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar dejar salir un sollozo.

-Es hermoso, Severus -dijo apretando su mano.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste? -preguntó sin apartar la vista del infante.

-Sebastián -le dijo sonriendo- a él si le llamaré Seb.

-Puedes llamarlo como quieras y se escuchará hermoso de todas formas.

Demonios, Severus estaba siendo adorable justo ahora y no tenía una maldita cámara para grabarlo.

Entonces volvió a escucharlo tararear la canción de cuna de hace un momento, se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en la camilla, sintiendo los largos dedos de su esposo moverse entre sus cabellos arrullándolo.

-A la ru ru, nene, a la ru ru ya, duérmete mi nene, duérmase ya -Severus dirigió la mirada a Harry y sonrió de lado al ver como cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de su canción de cuna- Duérmase mi negro, cara de pambazo, que si no se duerme le doy un trancazo... Mi negrito lindo, ya se está durmiendo, pon cara de palo, que yo te estoy viendo... A la ru ru, nene, a la ru ru ró, este negro lindo ya se me durmió.

Severus cerró los ojos también, aprovecharía de que sus dos niños dormían para recuperar fuerzas.

.

.

Fin

N/A: Lamento la demora, pero ayer no me daba el internet para publicar, en la tardecita les subo el de hoy.

¡Fuerza Chile!


	24. 24-Aire

**24.-Aire**

**.**

**.**

A Severus y a Harry literalmente se les había ido el aire en ese momento.

¿Era tan importante respirar cuando la cosa más hermosa del mundo había pasado?

-¡Papá!

-¿Severus? -preguntó Harry sin mirar a su esposo, sólo concentrado en el bebé de siete meses que estaba en su silla alta para comer y en donde él estaba con la cuchara en el aire, por que no había sido capaz de llevar a la boca de su hijo.

-Sí, Potter -Severus estaba en las mismas condiciones que su esposo, viendo a Sebastián como si tuviera dos cabeza.

-¿Severus?

-Lo escuché -dijo Severus poniéndose de pie, tenía que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, porque los pulmones ya le dolían al no tener nada dentro. Caminó despacio hasta sentarse junto a Harry y de frente a su bebé que le veía divertido- ¿Qué dijiste, bebé?

-¡Papá! -dijo levantando sus bracitos lleno de vitalidad.

-¡Oh, mi bebé hermoso! -dijo Harry saliendo de su asombro inicial, sacando a su hijo de la silla que chilló divertido al ser lanzado al aire y atrapado en los fuertes brazos de padre.

-No puedo creer que lo haya dicho -dijo Severus sonriendo. No podía tener otra expresión en el rostro, aunque quisiera, estaba feliz, su hermosos hijo había dicho su primera palabra.

-No puedo creer que me haya dicho papá…

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Severus cayendo de su nube celeste- yo soy papá -dijo caminando hasta su esposo para quitarle al bebé que se refugió feliz en el cuello de su papá.

-Severus, me extraña -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que te extraña, Potter?

-Que confundas las cosas -dijo queriendo tomar al bebé, pero Severus se lo quitó del camino-. Obviamente me llamó papá a mí.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no -dijo Severus moviendo su dedo de un lado al otro- tú eres su padre… yo soy su papá.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido- tú eres su madre…

-Vuelve a decir eso y te corto las pelotas -dijo atrayéndolo de la corbata a estar palmo a palmo.

-No harías eso -dijo Harry divertido atrayendo a su esposo por la nuca para besarlo con fuerza, acercándolo con la otra mano por la cintura para encerrarlos a ambos en un abrazo- te gustan mis pelotas… sueles jugar con ellas y...

-Cállate, idiota -dijo completamente rojo.

Harry se había dado cuenta que con la llegada de Seb su esposo se había vuelto muy vergonzoso a la hora de hablar cosas sucias, imaginaba que su esposo no quería que su hijo escuchara tanta guarrada a tan temprana edad.

-Está bien -dijo en un acuerdo propio-. Tú serás papá y yo seré padre.

-Bien -dijo mirando a un lado- ambos podemos ser papá -dijo dando su brazo a torcer. No podía pensar bien sintiéndose tan cómodo entre los brazos de Harry.

El menor sonrió, amaba demasiado a su omega.

-Perfecto -dijo besándolo en la mejilla y luego besando la cabecita de su bebé-. No tienen idea de cuanto los amo.

-Bebé y yo también a ti -dijo Severus sin mirarlo, más entretenido en la carita divertida de su hijo que les miraba y había soniditos con la boca.

.

.

Fin


	25. 25 Mensaje

**25.-Mensaje**

.

.

Harry vio su celular, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y aun le quedaban un buen par de horas en la oficina, pero no quería seguir ahí, quería ir a casa con su familia, quería abrazar a su hijo, hacerlo dormir mientras le contaba un cuento y luego amarrar a su esposo a la cama para cogérselo toda la noche. La simple idea hizo que su pantalón diera un tirón.

-Demonios, no -dijo mirando su pantalón-. Tú mantente abajo y yo dejo de pensar a través de ti -dijo hablándole a su pene.

Demonios que estaba caliente.

Sebastián había estado enfermo, tuvo mucha fiebre y esta no le bajaban, le había dado un tremendo susto a ambos, pero cuando el medico llegó a casa y lo revisó les dijo que era un virus estacional, que con una jarabe y liquido estaría bien en cuestión de días.

El asunto es que Severus y él llegaron al acuerdo de que llevarían la cuna de su bebé a su habitación para poder vigilarlo en la noche.

De eso había pasado una semana, pero su hijo llevaba dos días en perfectas condiciones y había vuelto a la sala cuna. Y él lo único que quería era estar metido entre las piernas de su esposo.

Y todo había sido por un maldito mensaje que vio en post de una red social que decía, que la vida sexual de una pareja bajaba no sé cuánto porciento con la llegada del primer bebé.

-Por supuesto que eso no era así, por lo menos no en este año, por que su hijo dormía plácidamente todas las noches y él tenía mucho tiempo para manosear a su esposo y cogérselo duro y parejo por lo menos tres noches a la semana.

Su celular sonó y esta vez era Severus, lo sabía por el ring toné que le había asociado.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y su pantalón apretó dolorosamente por siete palabras.

"Mi celo llegó, ven a casa ahora"

Demonios, si que Severus sabía prenderlo en cuestión de segundos.

Se puso de pie mientras tomaba su chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de su silla. Abrió el cajón y sacó dos pastillas que se tragó en seco. Tenía que pensar en su hijo y si las feromonas de Severus le nublaban el juicio no podría hacerlo.

Tomó su celular y llamó a su madre.

-Hijo.

-¿Puedes ir por Seb hoy y llevarlo a tu casa?

-Calma al Alpha ahora, Harry -se escuchó la voz de su madre y notó lo agitado que estaba, tomó aire y respiro- eso es -dijo al otro lado de la línea-. Iré por mi nieto y te quiero más tranquilo mañana cuando vengas por él -dijo tranquilamente.

-Bien, gracias -de verdad que estaba demasiado caliente. Tendría que pasar rápidamente a comprar una caja de condones, por que los que tenía en casa no le alcanzaría y por Dios que se cogería a su omega toda la maldita noche. Eso o hasta que ambos cayeran inconscientes.

.

.

Fin


	26. 26-Amor

**26.-Amor**

**.**

**. **

La mirada de Severus estaba clavada en su esposo. Harry estaba sentado en la mecedora y dormía tranquilamente, hace un rato le había quitado a Sebe de encima por miedo a que se le callera. Ahora el niño dormía sin preocupaciones y una manito en su boca era su mejor entretención cuando estaba en manos de Morfeo.

Severus no podía creer que todo esto fuera su vida.

Aun recordaba cuando en el colegio todos le despreciaban, y fue peor en la juventud y universidad. No recordaba cosas lindas de hecho, pero todo eso cambio cuando Harry llegó a su vida.

¿Quién le iba a decir que ese niño de sonrisa brillante y ojos esperanzadores se convertiría en su esposo?

¿Quién le diría que iba a tener un hijo?

Sebastián era, a sus ojos y a los de toda su familia, el bebé más hermoso y adorable, aun más hermoso que sus cuñados cuando nacieron y, viendo las fotos de su esposo, mucho más hermoso que Harry de bebé.

¿Podía tener el pecho más hinchado de orgullo?

Tenían una casa hermosa, seguía trabajando en el lugar que amaba y su esposo le amaba.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

Caminó despacio hasta llegar hasta Harry y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en las corillas de Harry.

-Muchas gracias -dijo despacio, no importaba si Harry escuchaba, él quería decirle todo esto-. Gracias por ser quien eres, por esperarme y aguantarme -dijo sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban-. No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto te amo, Harry.

-Lo sé -dijo el menor en un susurro, acariciando los cabellos de su esposo- ven, mi amor.

-No -dijo enterrando la cabeza en la almohada de la silla-, no me gusta que me veas así.

Harry sonrio y se levantó un poco para correr la silla y sentarse en el suelo, pero su esposo fue más rápido y le abrazó por el cuello, sin dejar que le viera el rostro.

-Te amo, Severus, amo todo de ti, cuando discutimos por estupideces o cuando me pones atajo -dios sentía que se estaba muriendo de amor ahora mismo.

-Amo cuando te comportas como un niño y cuando te arrepientes luego de haber cometido un error -abrazó con más fuerza a su esposo, se iba a fundir con el maldito mocoso y no podía importarle menos, quería a Harry pegado a él.

-Te amo por haberme aceptado -dijo en su oído para luego darle un beso en el lóbulo. Sintiendo como su esposo se derretía en sus brazos.

-Te amo por haber insistido

Cuando Severus salió de su escondite vio que Harry sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, igual que él, le besó despacio, acariciando su nuca, sintiendo las manos de Harry en su espalda, como le acariciaba lentamente.

Ellos se amaban, amaban a su bebé y eso era lo más importante.

Un quejido en la cuna los hizo mirar de golpe a su bebé y este tenía los ojitos abiertos y movía sus manitos a sus padres. Harry sonrió y fue por su bebé, para volver al suelo y entregárselo a Severus para abrazarlos a ambos.

-También te amamos a ti, hijo -dijo Severus besando su frente y sonriendo a su esposo.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**N/A: Les cuento que este es el ultimo en que son tan románticos... ahora si se ponen cochinos. ajajjaa**


	27. 27-Calor

**27.-Calor**

**.**

**. **

Harry sonreía divertido, su esposo y su hijo eran iguales.

No es que alguien pudiera decir algo así si los veían, porque su mini Alpha era su copia en miniatura.

Sebastián tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y medio rizado. Los ojos más verdes que había visto, ni siquiera sus hermanos tenían ese color de ojos. Tenía la piel trigueña y una naricita algo picuda pero adorable.

En resumidas cuentas, Sebastián Stephan Potter Snape era una versión en miniatura de su padre Alpha.

Pero oh, calma, por que la apariencia era lo de menos.

Seb era igual a Severus en todo lo demás.

Arrugaba el entrecejo cada vez que se molestaba por que le quitaban la atención de su papá. No le gustaban las bebidas gaseosas y prefería tomar té negro endulzado con azúcar. No le gustaba el chocolate, pero amaba las gomitas con sabor de uva. Tenía tendencia a usar ropas oscuras y por sobre todo Seb y Severus odiaban el calor.

Por eso mismo le dio risa en cuanto llegó a su casa. Seb estaba en el suelo de la sala, acostado boca arriba, sus piernitas descalzas y una polera sin mangas. Su esposo estaba a su lado, también en el suelo, con un pantalón ligero y una polera de manga corta. Y para rematar el asunto un ventilador les daba directamente en el cuerpo.

-Veo que se derritieron -dijo Harry apoyado en la entrada, sin mostrar aun lo que traía.

Severus y Seb le miraron y sólo fue eso, una mirada lánguida y volvieron a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del aire fresco.

Harry caminó tranquilamente al sillón y dejó la bolsa que traía a un lado sonriendo, contando internamente los segundos, hasta que pasó.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa? -preguntó Severus sin abrir los ojos.

-Helado.

Palabra mágica, en dos segundos tenía a su esposo sentado a horcadas en su regazo tratando de quitarle la bolsa de los brazos mientras él trataba de alejarlo, Seb se paró torpemente para sus tres años y caminó tras el sillón arrebatándole la bolsa a su padre.

-Ey, eso es trampa, me atacaron entre ambos.

-Bien hecho, hijo -dijo Severus tratando de bajarse, pero la mano en su cintura lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-Seb, puedes ir a tu habitación a ver televisión y comer helado.

-Gracias, papi -dijo el niño arrancando escaleras arriba, sólo hasta que estuvieron solos fue que Harry atacó la boca de su esposo.

-No, alto -dijo Severus- hace calor.

-Así es y estoy caliente -dijo moviendo las manos para bajar el pantalón de Severus un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para que quedara su trasero el aire.

-Harry, si Sebastián baja…

-Tienes razón, sería muy notorio -dijo para alivio de su esposo, levantándolo de su regazó, pero no le arregló la ropa a Severus, con rapidez sacó su pene por el cierre de su pantalón y sentó a Severus dándole la espalda, penetrándolo hasta el fondo. Puso una mano en la boca de Severus para que no gritara-. Salta, Severus -le dijo al oído mientras impulsaba las caderas del mayor para penetrarlo.

Severus miraba aterrado la escalera rogando por que su hijo no decidiera bajar. Pero el placer le estaba ganando y terminó entregándose. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar. Ya luego castraría a Potter por hacer esta estupidez, mientras tanto disfrutaría un poco de ese pene.

**.**

**.**

**Fin **


	28. 28-Luna

**28.-Luna**

**.**

**. **

Harry se sentía hervir, no entendía por qué. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, habían acostado a Sebastián luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños, todo el mundo había ido, compañeros de su trabajo, compañeros del trabajo de Severus, sus padres y sus hermanos, unos niños que iban al colegio de Sebastián y, en fin, tuvieron la casa llena de gente. El asuntó es que el cumpleaños numero ocho de su hijo fue celebrado por todo lo alto.

Lo que nos llevaba a la situación actual. Abrió los ojos algo confundido, hacía calor o él tenía calor, sentía un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre demasiado rico, vio hacia abajo y notó que las sabanas estaban abultadas a la altura de sus piernas, extrañado levantó las cobijas y lo que vio lo calentó demasiado.

Severus estaba haciéndole una mamada. Maldición, su esposo nunca, nunca NUNCA había hecho esto. Podía ver como las mejillas de Severus se ahuecaban mientras chupaba y succionaban.

-Demonios, Severus -dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y separando las piernas, lo que provocó que Severus cayera entre ellas y su pene fuera más adentro en la garganta de su esposo-. ¡Maldición!

-Cierra la boca, Potter -dijo Severus sacándoselo de la boca, mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo y le miraba molesto- ¿pretendes deserta a Seb?

-Pretendes volverme loco -le devolvió la pregunta, siendo como Severus rodaba los ojos y volvía a lo suyo.

Pudo ver como la lengua de Severus recorría toda su extensión y se movía alrededor de su cabeza, sin apartar la mirada, luego envolvía su cabeza con la boca y succionaba con fuerza.

-Mierda -chilló. Sin aguantar más tiró las sabanas a un lado y se tiró contra Severus, mientras descubría algo aun mejor-estas desnudo.

-No digas estupideces -dijo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, abriendo las piernas y sosteniendo el pene de Harry para llevarlo a su entrada.

-Oh, demonios, Severus, podría darte la luna ahora mismo -dijo poniendo los brazos a los costados de la cabeza de su esposo.

-¿La luna? -preguntó abriendo los ojos, sintiendo toda la extensión de su esposo en su interior- ¿Para que demonios voy a querer la luna, Potter?

-Es una frase romántica, mi amor.

Severus volvió a rodar los ojos, no quería la luna, el sólo quería seguir siendo para siempre la prioridad en su esposo.

-Mejor pon atención en lo que estamos haciendo -dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y atraiéndolo con los talones en la espalda de su esposo.

-No sabes cuanta atención tengo puesta aquí -dijo sacándose la polera de su pijama y tirándola lejos, sacando su pene y metiéndoselo con fuerza en el interior de Severus, mientras cubría con su boca la de su esposo y lo besaba con ganas de ir más allá.

Severus estaba ansioso, caliente, desesperado y sin que Harry lo supiera, malditamente embarazado.

Pero eso es algo que le diría más adelante, cuando el doctor le dijera que por su edad no corría riesgos, ahí si que su esposo conocería la verdadera luna.

-Te amor, Severus, te amo demasiado.

.

.

Fin


	29. 29-Risas

**29.-Risas**

**.**

**. **

Severus estaba ansioso, por fin le diría a Harry lo que tenía ocultando hace unos meses.

Entonces, si sabía que esto haría feliz a su Alpha ¿Por qué estaba apunto de llorar por los nervios?

Harry andaba con Sebastián paseando, le había dicho que mientras él iba a hacer sus tramites él lo llevaría al cine y que volverían luego.

Vio el reloj en la pared y tomó su celular. Había recibido un mensaje hace media hora que ya iban de regreso a casa y que llevaba algo delicioso para comer.

Movía el sobre en sus manos con ansiedad.

Entonces las risas llenaron la casa. Harry y Seb habían llegado.

Maldición, iba a cola pasar y las risas de esos dos no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso.

-¡Guarden silencio! -grito desde su sitio en la mesa de la cocina, logrando dejar callados y estáticos a los que venían llegando. Respiró con clama, ellos no tenían la culpa. Ellos eran sus amores. Ellos eran su familia.

-Papi, no llores -dijo Sebastián corriendo a él.

¿En que momento se había puesto a llorar? No lo sabía, pero la manito de su hijo le había limpiado las mejillas.

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Harry llegando a su lado y abrazándolo, apartando a su hijo que se cruzó de brazos molesto por que le quitaron a su mamá.

-Amor -dijo llamando a su hijo para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa papi?

-Tengo algo que contarte -dijo tratando de sonreír y sosteniendo las mejillas de su bebé-. Vas a tener un hermanito.

En la cocina no volaba una mosca. Ni afuera silbaban los pajaritos. No se movían ni el viento entre los árboles.

-¿Voy a ser hermano mayor? -preguntó el niño con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

-Sí -dijo besándolo en la frente-. Estás feliz con esto ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! -gritó elevando los brazos- ¡Voy a ir a decirle a Melisa! -dijo corriendo al jardín para hablarle a la vecina a través de la cerca.

Harry aún no decía nada y eso tenía histérico a Severus.

-Harry.

-¿Vamos a tener un bebé? -preguntó abriendo los ojos impactados, aun sin mirar a su esposo a los ojos.

-Sí -dijo poniéndose de pie para poder ver a su esposo y lo que vio lo impacto. Harry lloraba con intensidad y tenía una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

-¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

-Sí, Harry -dijo negando con la cabeza. Ahora es cuando empezaba el show.

-¡Oh, por dios, vamos a tener un bebé! -dijo cargando en el aire a Severus.

-Bájame, idiota -dijo sosteniéndose de los hombros fuertes de Harry.

-Oh, Severus, no sabes como te amo cada día más.

-Creeme, puedo hacerme una idea -dijo abrazado a Harry, parecía que todos los nervios habían abandonado su cuerpo.

Y las risas volvían a cubrir el ambiente de la casa.

-¡Voy a tener un hermanito! -gritó Sebastián entrando a la casa y llegó a su lado abrazando a su papá- papi, ¿Pueden ser dos?

-No abuces, hijo -dijo Severus negando con la cabeza, pero acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**


	30. 30-Llamada

**30.-Llamada**

** .**

**.**

Severus estaba aburrido. Mortalmente aburrido. Mortalmente cansado. Mortalmente caliente.

Sí, Severus Snape estaba en la etapa del embarazo en que las malditas hormonas lo hacían querer estar entre las sabanas de su cama y con su Alpha golpeando con fuerza en su interior.

-Demonios -dijo sosteniendo su pene sobre la ropa.

Estaba solo en la casa. Su hijo estaba de vacaciones en la playa con sus suegros y cuñados y Harry estaba en la oficina.

Harry.

Quería a Harry aquí, entre sus piernas, moviéndose fuerte y duro.

No se quedaría con las ganas.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el numero de su marido, pero oh, no era una llamada normal, no, era una video llamada.

Sonó tres veces y la llamada fue contestada atravesó de la aplicación que Harry había abierto en el computador de su oficina.

-Hola, mi amor -dijo al otro lado y arrugó el entrecejo-. ¿Estás bien? te vez cansado.

-Cierra la maldita puerta de tu oficina con llave. Ahora -dijo molesto

-Severus no puedo.

-Cierra la maldita puerta, Potter, o todos en esa oficina oirán como me voy a poner a gemir cuando me empieces a masturbar.

Harry abrió los ojos impresionado. No podía ser ¿Una llamada hot de Severus? Casi cae al correr hasta la puerta, vio a su secretaria y le dijo que estaría ocupado con una conversación al extranjero así que no le pasara llamadas ni dejara entrar a nadie. Luego cerró la puerta y corrió de regreso a su escritorio.

-Eso es, buen chico -dijo Severus, con su miembro en su mano.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Severus, vas a matarme.

-A mi me matan las hormonas, Potter, así que ponte a hablar.

Oh, Severus quería recibir ordenes y Harry era muy bueno mandando cuando se lo pedían.

-**Súbete a la cama, Severus, te quiero boca arriba **-escuchó con deleite como Severus gemía. Con los años aprendió que Severus si disfrutaba de su voz de mando, por lo menos cuando estaban en medio del éxtasis.

Severus caminó a cama, tenía un soporte para su celular en la mesa de noche y puso ahí, viendo en la imagen empequeñecida como se veía su cuerpo completo.

-Harry.

-**Vas a mover tu mano lentamente a lo largo de tu pene, Severus **-le dijo metiendo su mano en su pantalón. Esto era espectacular. Severus le llamó estando completamente desnudo y su pene estaba en lo alto.

-Dime más.

-**Severus, mete tus dedos en tu ano, eso es uno a uno** -dijo disfrutando de la imagen- **mete uno más, mi amor **-dijo apretándose los testículos con fuerza. esto era demasiado erótico.

Severus arqueo la espalda, escuchaba como Harry seguía hablando y casi sentía que estaba ahí con él. Que eran sus dedos los que estaban torturando con fuerza en su ano. Quería más, necesitaba más, sin esperar una orden metió un tercer y cuarto dedo gritando de placer, mientras con la otra mano apretaba sus pezones.

-Maldición, Severus, no puedo con esto, dame cinco minutos -dijo Severus cortando la llamada, se pasaría todas las malditas luces rojas, pero llegaría a su casa ahora y se follaría a su omega todo el maldito día y la noche.

Severus veía la pantalla en negro de celular y no paró de masturbarse, claro que esperaría a su Alpha.

.

.

Fin

N/A: No puedo creer que mañana terminamos!


	31. 31-Besos

**31.-Besos**

**.**

**.**

-Wow, es muy hermosa -dijo Sebastián viendo a su nueva hermanita con su carita apoyada ente los barrotes de la cunita que estaba junto a la cama de su papi.

-No hables muy fuerte, hijo-dijo Harry, viendo que Severus cerraba poco a poco los ojos.

-Déjalo -le dijo se omega-. Quiero escucharlo mientras me duermo.

Harry sonrió con dulzura y besó los parpados de Severus.

-Yo también quiero darle un beso a papá -dijo Seb y caminó elevando los brazos para que su padre le ayudara a subir a la cama, mientras que Severus se acomodaba para recibir el beso de su hijo.

Ey, sólo yo puedo besar a papá en la boca -dijo Harry desordenando los cabellos de su hijo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó bajando de la cama para sentarse en el sillón que había en la habitación para beber su jugo de manzana. Hacía calor, y Camille había nacido al parecer en el día más caluroso del verano.

-Por que cuando tú seas grande y tengas a tu pareja podrás darle todos los besos en la boca que quiera.

-No me gusta, que asco -dijo Seb sacando la lengua-. Mejor me casaré con papá cuando sea grande.

-Oh, no, claro que no Alpha traidor -dijo Harry llegando a su lado para sostenerlo en brazos y sentarse él, poniendo a Sebastián sentado en su regazo- tu papá es mi esposo y lo seguirá siendo siempre, pero podrás darle besos también… no en la boca, su boca es mía.

-No, mío -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no, es mío -le dijo para molestarlo aún más. Los cachetes ahora rojos de su hijo le encantaban.

-Basta, Potter -dijo Severus mirándolo desde la cama.

-Viste hijo, dijo que te callaras.

El niño se sintió traicionado. Su papi lo había hecho callar. Severus miró mal a Harry que se reía a costas de su bebé.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, Seb, puedes darme todos los besos que quieras.

Sebastián abrió los ojos emocionado y le dio una radiante sonrisa a su papá, para luego mirar a su padre.

-¿Viste, papi? -dijo mirando a Harry que hacía puchero y se acercó para darle un beso a él también- También quiero darte besos a ti.

-Dios, Seb, eres adorable -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, haciendo chillar a su hijo por el impulso.

Desde la cama Severus los veía felices, como se abrazaban, y en la cuna a su hermosa hija, con el cabello tan negro como la noche y la piel tan blanca como la leche, le recordó el cuento de niños. Esta era su familia, era feliz, no podría ser más feliz.

.

.

Fin

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Les agradezco una infinidad que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta serie de drabble, mucho más por que es algo que nunca escribo, creo que tengo sólo un one-shot en el que Severus es pasivo, pero he de decirles que me encantó y una loca idea me anda rondando la cabeza, si sale a flote sabrán de ello a principios de 2020. **

**Me faltaba algo importante. Esta serie de drabble fue casada de una sola canción. Todas la palabras están en orden, a la primera persona que me diga el nombre de la canción y su cantante, le debo el one-shot que elija. Sólo a la primera persona.**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente**

**Los amo.**

**Un beso**

**Majo**


End file.
